Sweetest Sin
by vicious.and.delicious
Summary: Eva, Raw’s rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. But what happens when she and one of her best friends fall in love with the same guy? Includes Jericho, Cena, Batista, Orton, Christian & Benjamin
1. the beginning in an end

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Hurricane, Benjamin, and more. Please R& R!

**

* * *

**

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 1**

RAW backstage

Eva ran her fingers through her brunette tresses, her heels clicking with each step–the sole sound in the hallow hallway, as she made her way to the one place that always felt like home- the women's locker room.

As she threw the door open, she knocked down the petite redhead standing nearby.

"Oh my god. I'm soooo sorry Christy." Eva dropped her bag on the floor and helped her get back to her feet.

"I'm okay. Nothing seems broken," Christy simply replied, checking her hands and feet.

"You okay, Eva? You don't seem like yourself," Trish asked.

Eva looked up to see Trish, Victoria, and Stacy getting ready.

"I'm okay. It's just that I got upset over some stupid, trivial issue, and I let it ruin my entire weekend. I'll be okay. I just need to sort everything out. No biggie. Anyways I have other things to worry about like my match tonight."

"You mean our bra and panties match?" Christy enquired.

"Oh right. A bra and panties match. I can't wait." Eva stated.

"Oh how hardcore can it get?" Stacy continued.

"You divas sure seem ecstatic about it. " Trish said.

The conversation was drenched in sarcasm.

"Is that all the divas can do? I mean how many bra and panties matches are we gonna have?" Christy complained.

"At least it's better than a lingerie pillow fight." Stacy asserted.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me. Why can't we have actual matches? I'm sick of being relegated as eye candy. If things were fair, we'd be able to see the guys in a boxers or briefs match. I'm pretty sure some of the female fans wouldn't mind." Eva affirmed.

"I sure as hell wouldn't mind," Trish piped up.

"I wouldn't either," Christy agreed.

"Well, it would kind of depend on who it is," Stacy said, causing the divas to think about for a second and agree.

"Have you guys talked to management or creative team?" Victoria asked.

"About the boxers/briefs match?" Eva asked in a confused tone.

"No! About getting better matches," Victoria replied.

"When was the last time, anyone ever listened to what a _diva_ had to say?" Stacy stated, emphasizing the word diva.

"If you're a diva, you're sluty and ditzy. End of story." Christy continued, rolling her eyes.

"It would be nice to be given an opportunity to prove that we do have what it takes to be actual female wrestlers. It would be nice if we were given the chance to become the next Trish or Victoria," Eva continued grinning at Trish and Victoria.

"Yeah, well sucking up to us isn't gonna do anything," Victoria smiled.

"Well, maybe Victoria or I can try _suggesting_ something to management," Trish offered.

"That would mean so much. Thanks," Stacy said, as Christy and Eva both said 'thanks' and nodded in agreement.

"What are friends for?" Trish said, as the divas pulled together in a hug.

"Hmm. I wonder why we don't have hard-hitting wrestling matches?" Victoria responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We have about fifteen minutes until Raw goes live. You guys wanna grab something to eat at the cafeteria?" Stacy asked.

"You guys go. I have to fix my hair. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," Eva informed.

The other divas left, as Eva stood by the mirror brushing her hair. She fixed a few stray strands and sprayed hairspray all over. She threw the can of hairspray back into her bag, and zipped it up. She placed her bag on the bench and stepped out of the locker room.

As she turned a corner, she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned to see who it was, she was greeted by a kiss. A while later, after she pushed the person off of her, she stood there with her armed crossed-she was pissed off.

"So, I'm assuming that that's your way making up for the fact that you're such a jerk," she began.

"No, I was actually just trying to show that I missed my girlfriend."

"Yeah that really showed, when I spent my whole weekend waiting for you to call."

"I told you I was going to be busy all weekend."

"Yeah, you were too busy to even pick up your cell phone, when _I _called."

"Typical Eva."

"What the hell do you mean by typical Eva?"

"Newsflash Eva, the world doesn't revolve around you. I never thought that you could be so selfish and self-absorbed."

"Selfish and self-absorbed?"

"Yeah. Did you even care to ask what was going on this weekend? No. Of course not because your Eva. You only care about yourself. If you had asked I would have told you that I was moving. If you had actually asked, you could have helped me pack and move and we could have spent the entire weekend together."

"I didn't ask, so this is all _my_ fault? I thought that maybe since you didn't tell me about it in the first place, I assumed it was something personal that you didn't want to share, so I did my best to keep out of it and now you're blaming _me_?"

"I'm sick of this. All our arguments over stupid little things. I don't wanna deal with this any longer. We're over."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Eva turned and stormed off. She bit her lip as she hurried to the cafeteria. Her eyes were brimming with tears, when she reached Stacy, Trish, Victoria, and Christy. All four pairs of eyes looked up at her with concern.

"Shelton and I just broke up, " Eva confessed, bursting into tears.

* * *

**Please R & R! I really wanna know what you guys think-good or bad.**


	2. a different kind of intervention

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**

* * *

Sweetest Sin **

**Chapter 2**

Trish's Hotel Room

Trish and Eva were standing outside Trish's hotel room. While Trish calmly slid the key in and slowly opened the door, Eva's patience was running out.

"Why are we here?" Eva moaned, once they had entered the room.

"Because." Trish answered in a firm tone.

"You know that really doesn't answer my question."

"So?"

Eva immediately backed off. There was no way she was going to get Trish to talk. She sighed and sprawled herself on the couch.

Trish stood by the mirror, tying up her hair. She knew Eva was desperate to know what was going on but she was waiting for the right moment. _You'll find out soon enough, Eva. I'm doing this all for you._

Eva looked up at the door when she heard a knock. Trish opened the door to see Victoria, Stacy, and Christy, struggling with armloads of grocery bags. Eva stood up and rushed to the door.

"You know it would be nice if we got some help," Victoria groaned.

Trish and Eva, who had just stood there staring and wondering if they had actually missed buying anything, immediately grabbed a few things from their arms.

"Did you guys buy everything they had?" Eva inquired.

"No I'm pretty sure there was still some baking soda left there," Christy retorted.

After they set everything, Eva couldn't control herself. "Okay. I've had as much as I can take. And you know very well that I'm real impatient. Trish wouldn't tell me anything, so maybe you guys will. What's going on?"

The four divas looked at each other and grinned."We decided to have an intervention." They replied in unison.

"An intervention? For what?" Eva chuckled.

"Well,for you." Stacy affirmed.

"Oh my god! Are you guys actually serious? What the hell do I need an intervention for? Nothing's wrong with me."

"She's become delusional." Victoria threw up her hands.

"I'm perfectly fine." Eva announced.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because you could've fooled me. It didn't seem that way yesterday, when you came into the cafeteria, upset and crying your eyes out," Trish retorted.

"You are the _best _friends any girl could ever have and when I say best I mean it with all my heart. I really appreciate everything your doing, but there's no use in moping around. I have to move on."

"You sure, you don't wanna talk about it?"

"My relationship with Shelton had been on the rocks for quite some time. We both knew it was gonna end sometime. And anyways, we're better off separate. In the beginning, it was really sweet and romantic, but unfortunately, our stress and egos got the better of us. The end of our relationship was inevitable." Eva sighed. "This is supposed to be my intervention and I'm the one consoling you guys," she complained.

The divas laughed and gathered around Eva, pulling her into a hug.

"You know I think we all need to get away from the insanity of our lives and just have some fun." Eva had a huge grin plastered on her face. "How about we move my _intervention _somewhere else?

* * *

At The Club

"Yo, Chris, check it out. If I remember correctly, aren't these the same ladies who refused to come here under _any_ circumstances?" John asked in a mocking tone.

"They told us there were more important things then spending time at some _club_. And look where they are now," Chris stated, continuing John's scornful tone.

Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy blushed and turned to look at Eva, who was still dawdling towards themfrom the entrance.

"What? I just got here," she defended herself.

"Exactly. We _all_ came in together and_ you_ still arrive five minutes after us," Christy criticized.

"Yeah, because I was asking the bouncer for his number." Eva rolled her eyes.

When she saw the disgusted look on the faces of the divas, she immediately covered up and replied, "Relax, I was joking."

"You guys really need to ease up on her. She can make her own decisions. She needs you there as friends, not as four overprotective mothers," John defended her.

"She's a grown woman. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. She has a mind of her own. You guys need have fun and let her have some fun too." Chris went on.

"I know you guys are just saying all of this because I brought them here and now you don't have to spend the night sitting here, gazing _into each others' eyes, _but thanks anyway." Eva smiled, showing her appreciation.

"I'll just pretend that I didn't heareverything elsebefore thanks," John responded.

The divas took their seats around Chris and John.

Chris promptly placed his arm around Stacy. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I was crushed when I found out I'd be here with John for the whole evening."

"Hey, you better watch it man," John warned.

Chris wasn't listening though. He and Stacy were too busy making out.

"Ugh! You guys, get a room," Christy yelled, which apparently had no effect.

"So anyways, John, who else is here?" Victoria turned to John.

"Oh, just about everyone. Including,oh, a certain _Dave Batista_," he answered, causing her to blush. Everyone knew that Victoria had a massive crush on Dave, well everyone except Dave.

"Look who finally decided to show up." It was Christian. He sat next to Christy and put his arm around her. "I was missing you. I didn't want to spend the night flirting with Cena."

"What the fuck man? Could they make me sound any more gay? If I had known I would've rather came here and spent the night alone." John whined, as Trish, Victoria, and Eva erupted into giggles.

"Don't worry, John, I wouldn't have let you spend the night alone," Eva flirted, fluttered her eyes and caressing John's arms.

"Really?" He seemed intrigued by the idea. He began flirting back, as he stroked her neck, causing her to explode into laughter, which in turn provoked laughter from everyone else at the table.

"What's so funny?" Randy squeezed in next to Eva.

"Oh, nothing," Trish answered, as she tried to stop giggling.

"I'm so glad you guys, got here…" Randy began.

"Dude, don't even think about finishing that sentence with 'otherwise I'd have to spend my evening with John,' John forewarned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't even think about saying something like that," he replied, confused but to John's relief and everyone else's entertainment.

"Hey guys." Dave arrived and joined the group, sitting next to Victoria.

"So does anyone want something to drink?" Victoria asked, trying to divert her attention away from the fact that Dave was sitting right next to her and that everyone had turned their attention towards her. _If I have to sit here, next to him, with everyone staring, I might as well have a drink. At least I'll have an excuse if I do anything stupid._

* * *

**I really, really, really appreciate the reviews-I seriously mean it.Thanks-R & R! ; )**


	3. secret crushes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 3**

At the Club

"Alright, so what's everyone going to have?" Victoria asked everyone at the table.

_Maybe I should stay sober tonight-keep control of all my senses, _Eva thought. She looked up at the bar and to her surprise, she saw Shelton. _I can't remember the last time Shelton and I came to a club. How could we? We were hardly together and when we were, we spent most of our time arguing. But there were still some good times, _she smiled.

Her smile, slowly begin to fade when she saw that Shelton was with some girl. _THAT SLUT! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm getting jealous. Jealous? I spent so much time convincing Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy that I was fine and look at me now. I have to keep calm and not do something I'll later regret. Maybe a drink wouldn't be so bad right about now._

"I'll have a screwdriver_," _Eva requested to Victoria.

"So I got everyone then?" Victoria confirmed.

Victoria was getting ready to go order the drinks, when Dave stopped her. He put his hand on her arm. "I'll get them," he thoughtfully offered.

He got out of his seat and walked over to the bar. Victoria's face reddened for the second time that evening.

"Aww! You guys would make such a cute couple," Stacy squealed.

"_CUTE_ ?I don't think that's an adjective that defines us. I can't believe I just said us-I don't even know if he reciprocates my feelings," Victoria glumly stated.

"Everyone knows how you feel about him and I'm pretty sure he knows too. Dave can pretend all he wants that he has no idea what's going on but I know he likes you." Chris replied.

"Bullshit!" Victoria cried out.

"Youguys seriously don't notice it?" Chris wasn't backing off from his statement.

"No. And why the hell are you paying so much attention to Dave?" Trish sneered.

"I don't pay any _special_ attention. It's just kinda obvious," Chris defended.

"I believe you." Stacy was obviously on her boyfriend's side.

"So, how do you know for sure?" Victoria figured she might as well hear him out.

"When he talks to everyone else, he speaks in his normal tone, but when he talks to you; his tone is smooth, almost gentle. When he talks to you, he looks into your eyes. And when he looks at you, you can almost see his eyes sparkle," Chris informed. "Oh and he also told me that he likes one of the divas." Chris grinned.

"Chris!" Victoria exclaimed.

"What?"

"How long have you known this?" Christy asked.

"I just found out this morning. I tried badgering him for a name, but he wouldn't budge."

"Change the topic. Dave's on his way." John stated.

"SO, why did you guys change your minds about coming after you gave us a long speech about…?" Christian stopped to think for a minute. "After that long speech," he covered up for the fact that he had no recollection of the topic of the divas' speech.

Dave handed everyone their drinks and sat down once again.

"We can all blame Eva for that." Christy stated, as the divas glared in her direction.

Eva, however, was lost in her own world and staring at something.

"Eva." John tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What were you staring at?" Randy asked. His question had been answered when he and everyone else turned their heads toward the bar and saw Shelton. "Oh."

"Eva, you wanna go somewhere else?" Trish considerately asked.

"Why?" Eva had no idea as to what had happened.

Randy turned his head and Eva followed suit.

"Oh. You guys mean Shelton. I saw him there. Don't worry. And for the _umpteenth_ time this night, _I'm fine_."

"Then what were you staring at?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I was just staring at the guy at the bar who's had his eye on Randy the _whole_ night," She stated with a grin.

Randy spit out his drink.

"If you don't believe me, just take a look," Eva said.

Randy turned his head slowly towards the bar. The whole table burst out laughing when they saw the guy's reaction.

Randy immediately turned his head to the table, "Holy crap! The guy just winked at me."

"Told ya so," Eva smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

He stood up and pulled Eva's arm, which almost caused her to spill her drink. "I'm leaving before he comes over or buys me a drink or something."

He pulled Eva out and nearly dragged her to the dance floor.

A slow song began to play.

"Perfect," Randy smirked, as he pulled Eva closer. Everyone at the table looked on as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know, they look so cute together," Trish admitted.

"Yeah, they look perfect together." Stacy disclosed.

"Are we still looking at Randy and Eva? Randy and Eva-Perfect together? Never thought I'd hear those five words together," John sneered.

"Jealous?" Christy teased.

"Hell no!"

"Liar. You're just hiding your feelings," Victoria announced.

"You shouldn't be talking, Victoria," John retorted, which made Victoria stick her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry John, Randy will be with some one else before you can even say 'commitment,' Chris informed.

"Ease up, man, they're just dancing together," Dave stated.

"How many times do I have to say it until it actually goes through-I don't have ANY feelings for Eva," he hollered.

"Yeah, that was so obvious when you two were flirting just awhile before," Trish said sarcastically.

John threw up his hands. _There's no way they're gunna listen. Just shut up._ He folded his arms over his chest, "I'm just gunna shut up.

"They're just dancing. Dancing awfully close, though. I don't think there's any air passing through them," Christian joked as John instantly swung his head around to see…

"Is he still looking at me?" Randy asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Randy, I can't believe that you could be so cold-hearted. Just give the guy a chance," she giggled. She loved messing with him.

"Shut up," he countered. "Eva, guess who else is on the dance floor?" Eva turned her head to the right to see Shelton. "Wanna make him jealous?" he asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"We shouldn't. It would be wrong….wouldn't it. Let's go for it," she replied returning his playful grin.

They edged more towards the right side of the dance floor, where Shelton and the girl he was with, were. They wanted to make sure that he took a fine look. Eva felt his eyes defiantly staring at them. Randy pulled Eva closer as the smiles on their faces grew wider and wider.

"Alright, Randy, any closer and you'll be cutting off circulation."

"Don't you wanna make him jealous?"

"I think we already did. You know something, I'm glad you brought me here. I've been meaning to ask you…..."

"No, I'm not into the guy at the bar. And is he still looking?"

"No. But, that wasn't my question. I know you're obviously not here to make Shelton or that guy jealous, so who is it?"

"Yes I am. Eva, I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Right, so why haven't YOU stopped staring at _someone_ ever since we got here."

"So, now I'm not allowed to look where I want?"

"No. It's just that you like someone. And I think I know who she is."

"No you don't."

"So what? I still got you to admit you like someone," she had a glowing smirk on.

"Shit," Randy couldn't believe he had just fallen for her trick.

"So, who is she?"

"No one."

"Randy…."

"Eva….."

"Come on. I promise I won't tell."

"Eva. Shut. Up."

"Not until you tell me."

"Eva…" Randy was getting aggravated.

"Randy, I kinda know my name by now. Tell me or I'll tell that guy that you like him too."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Eva, has anybody told you how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

"Well, I'll stop being a pain in the ass if you just tell me. I just want you to be with her and be happy," she beamed.

"That's really sweet of you, but I'm not sure of anything right now."

"Alright, so I'll just try to guess who she is. I'm not giving up that easily."

She looked around, scanning for all the divas. "Let's see, every diva is here. It could be Michelle or Melina or Maria or Me!" she gasped.

"Somebody's fascinated by alliteration."

"Randy! So am I right?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, it's you Eva." He put on a fake smile and then rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I promise, I'll stop, if you promise that when you sort everything out, you'll tell _me_ first. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**I'm loving the reviews. I wanna hear more about what you guys think. Please R & R. Thanks**


	4. us

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**

* * *

Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 4**

Dave's Hotel Room

While everyone else was still at the club, Dave had headed back to his hotel room. He was lying on his comfy bed, glued to the TV screen, watching an action flick. A soft knock at the door shifted his attention. He groaned as he dragged himself to open the door. _Who the hell could it be? _

He checked through the peep hole and grinned at who he saw. He opened the lock, and displayed his grin to his visitor. "Look who decided to show up at _my_ door. Correct me if I'm wrong but, wasn't it your idea that we were never supposed to be seen together?"

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"You seem to breaking a lotta things, lately," He mumbled.

Realizing his visitor was glowered at him, he haughtily said, "Don't get too angry. You might hurt yourself."

"Real charming Dave," she retorted as she walked in.

"You know me," He replied. His smug grin hadn't left his face.

"I'm surprised your ego can actually fit in this room."

"Like-wise."

Dave shut the door and simply made his way back and sat on his bed, as if nothing had happened. The visitor pouted and stood there waiting with her hands glued to her hips. She glared at him, which was ineffective. Finally, she kicked off her shoes and sat next to Dave.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked in a casual manner.

"I was tired."

"Liar."

"Fine. I was tired from watching you spend the whole night flirting with John _and_ Randy."

"We were just having some fun."

"You have the nerve to call me a liar, when your nose is the one that's practically out the door." He sneered. "Why are you here anyways?" He hadn't taken his eyes off the TV screen.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Fine-let's talk. Any plans on who's going to be on your list of ex-boyfriends next week?"

"How long are you going to taunt me about my breakup? I thought you'd be more supportive."

He turned to look at her. "What do you want me to be supportive of? The fact that you and Shelton broke up two days ago, but you were still all over Orton tonight?" He yelled. "I should no better than anyone else that relationships don't mean much to you," He scoffed.

"What? How can _you_ of all people say that?"

"I'm calling it like I see it."

"Things don't always happen the way we want them to."

"But, we are responsible for the decisions we make."

"Our decision to end it was mutual."

"No it wasn't. It was _your_ decision all the way."

"Shelton and I…"

"I was talking about _US, _Eva!"

The word, us, had brought back bittersweet memories for both. Eva had tears in her eyes and couldn't respond.

"Don't try to pull this emotional crap on me. What else do you expect me to say? You were the one who wanted to end everything. You were the one who said that you didn't want to have anything, whatsoever, to do with me."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Your apology isn't going to solve anything."

"I thought you'd be the last person I'd have to explain this to. You know and understand me more than anyone else. You know everything that's happened before."

"I thought I knew you."

"I never imagined things would be so complicated."

"No one said it would become easier."

"I really miss you," she whispered softly.

He placed his hand on top of hers. "I always dreamed of how great it would be if we would be in the business together. I thought that it would finally let us be closer, but instead it's driven us completely apart."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Alright, enough of the sentimental crap," he stated causing Eva to break into a smile.

"Can I get back to watching the rest of Die Hard?" he asked

"Fine. You've watched the movie so much, even I can recite every dialogue, as if I was reading the script." Eva complained.

"Shhh…." Dave turned on the TV and his eyes were bonding to the TV screen once again, as Eva rolled her eyes.

While Dave watched the movie, Eva watched Dave.

"Finally, it's over," Eva cried.

"You're happy aren't you?"

"Ecstatic."

"Holy shit. It's 3:30."

"I better get back to my room and get some sleep."

Dave walked her to the door. "Dave, I'm a big girl. I can walk myself out."

"I'm just making sure you get out of my room." He smiled.

"Aren't you such a gentleman," she retorted sarcastically.

"Get out."

They stood at the door, looking at each other.

"We've been through so much crap," Eva acknowledged.

"I know."

"All because of me."

"I know that too." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "But I've never stopped loving you."

"Me neither."

Eva pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to sneak around every time I need to see you. I want everybody to know about…. us."

Dave pulled back. His arms were still on her waist, while hers were still draped around his shoulders.

"Us?" Dave asked raising his eyebrow curiously. Eva nodded, smiling.

"Us."

* * *

**Shocked? Let me know what you think. PleaseR& R thanks.**


	5. please don't let it be another dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**

* * *

Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 5**

Victoria's Hotel Room

_They stood at the door, looking at each other._

"_We've been through so much crap," Eva acknowledged. _

_"I know."_

_"All because of me."_

_"I know that too." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "But I've never stopped loving you." _

_"Me neither."_

_Eva pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to sneak around every time I need to see you. I want everybody to know about…. us."_

_Dave pulled back. His arms were still on her waist, while hers were still draped around his shoulders._

"_Us?" Dave asked raising his eyebrow curiously. Eva nodded, smiling._

"_Us."_

"How could you do this to me?" Victoria shouted.

Victoria opened her eyes. She was sitting up in her bed, her face was stained with tears. _This was all a dream? But it felt so real. Eva and Dave? What is wrong with me? Does this mean that we'll never have a chance? Won't we ever be together? _She fell back into bed, but all the questions she had in her mind wouldn't let her go back to sleep.

* * *

At the Arena

The night started off with Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel, which had Batista as the guest. Chris spent the first few minutes retelling the crowd that because Cena was drafted to Raw, the two championships had to be unified. In the match Batista had emerged as the UNDISPUTED World Heavyweight Champion. While Chris was supposed to interview Batista about his win, he spent the time in the highlight reel bragging about himself, which led to the two trading a few blows, ultimately setting the stage for the Jericho-Batista feud.

The divas had been watching the Highlight Reel backstage.

"Can't they have Chris do something other than brag about the fact that he was the first undisputed champ?" Trish asked.

"The creative team needs a wake up call. How long are the fans going to tolerate hearing the same thing over and over again?" Stacy complained.

"Who knows maybe they might have an epiphany one day," Eva suggested.

"If you want a change you have to make it yourself. If Trish and Victoria hadn't complained about not having higher caliber matches, we wouldn't be having the diva battle royal tonight."

"You better be thankful. It took us hours to convince them, right, Victoria?" Trish turned toward Victoria. She hadn't said a word since they had got there. "Victoria?" Trish put her hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

The divas returned to watch the tag match featuring Randy Orton and Kane vs. Shawn Michaels and Shelton Benjamin. Kane and Randy had started off dominating the match. Shawn was able to outsmart the two, successfully avoiding a chair shot from Kane, which ended up leaving a mark on Randy, handing the Legend Killer and the Big Red Monster their defeat.

"Kane, try to go easier next time with the chair," Randy advised, rubbing his shoulder, as the two men made their way to the locker room.

"You'll be fine, Orton," Kane stated.

"Hey Orton," Shawn appeared from behind, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow!"

The two men laughed watching him squirm in pain.

"I can't believe you're still in that much pain," Shawn stated.

"You two seem to be forgetting that this was the same shoulder I had surgery on."

"Wasn't it the other shoulder?" Kane asked.

"Maybe it was," Randy admitted.

"Admit it, Orton, you just want the attention. Face it, you've been alone for too long, but I have the perfect remedy.

Randy looked at him, "What?"

"Eva." Shawn stated, grinning.

Randy scowled, "Real funny."

Shelton had been behind them the whole time. "Excuse me," He angrily said, as he pushed through Randy and Shawn. Neither of the three realized he was there.

The divas' battle royal was next in the line-up.

While everything was all even in the beginning, the saying-only the strong survive-seemed to be true to the bit after Maria, Christy, and Stacy had been eliminated. There were only three women left in the ring-Lita, Victoria, and Eva. Victoria and Lita double-teamed Eva. Both divas took out their fury on her. Victoria came ready to attack Eva with a clothesline only to be sent out of the ring, when she pulled down the ropes. Lita and Eva stood at the center of the ring, staring at each other. While Eva had the upper hand for some time, a suplex sent her out of the ring. Lita spent the rest of the time in the ring, motioning to Trish, that the title would be hers.

Trish helped Eva back to the locker room.

"So much pain," Eva cried out, as she fell back onto the couch.

"These matches don't come without a price," Trish firmly stated.

"Yeah, I know, but it seemed as if Lita and Victoria were taking out every ounce of anger and aggression that they had, out on me. I don't remember asking to be targeted by two of the best female wrestlers in the company."

"What's up with her?" Christy asked Stacy as they entered the locker room.

"Where were you guys?" Trish asked.  
"Looking for Victoria. I'm starting to worry about her," Stacy said.

"Shhh…" Eva quieted the group. She heard something and motioned for them to follow her.

There, sitting on the bench, by the showers, was Victoria, crying.

"Victoria, this is getting way outta hand. You have to tell us what's bothering you," Trish patted her back.

"I had a dream last night….that I saw ….that Dave and Eva……Dave and Eva were together." She had a difficult time, while she tried telling her story through the tears. Although it was all a dream, Eva couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. She couldn't imagine trying to hurt her friends for her own happiness.

The divas walked around to comfort her, when there was a knock at the door. Eva opened the door to find Randy and John, who was clearly worn out from his match with Christian.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked after seeing the worried look on her face.

"No." Eva retold them everything in hushed tones and lead them to the the rest of the divas.

"Victoria," John said, prompting her to look up. "Maybe you should take this as a sign that you should tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"But what if he does like someone else?" She countered.

"What if he doesn't," Randy answered.

"You won't ever find out if you sit here moping about it," Stacy advised.

"Whatever happens we'll always be here for you," Christy told her.

"Don't let the selfish dream version of me spoil anything," Eva advised, smiling.

"Alright, I'll tell him." She stood up.

They all made their way out of the locker room. John and Randy were the last ones out talking about something, when they noticed Chris and Christian looking at them with huge smirks on their faces.

"You guys do realize that that _wasn't_ the _men's_ locker room?" Chris ridiculed.

"You guys didn't take everything that happened at the club _that _seriously, did you?" Christian taunted.

John smiled at Randy. "Yeah, we did realize that that was the _women's _locker room, but while you guys spent time _together_ changing and showering…"

"We were in the locker room, _together….with five of the sexiest women on the planet_." Randy beamed.

John and Randy made their way to the divas, with Chris and Christian trailing behind them. They were watching Dave talk with Maria. After their little chit chat, Maria made her way out the door. Dave picked up his bags and was on his way out too.

"Dave!" Victoria yelled after him. He immediately stopped in his tracks. He turned back, waiting. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She asked the divas for help.

"Follow your instinct," Trish instructed.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"My instinct's telling me to run the other way," she admitted.

"It's now or never," Stacy informed.

"Do or die," Eva added.

"Just go for it," Christy said.

"He's waiting," John stated.

"He won't wait forever," Randy warned.

"He deserves to know." Chris said.

"You deserve to know." Christian added.

"I'm going, but please don't stand here watching," Victoria nervously mumbled.

Victoria walked slowly toward Dave. Everyone took a last glance and made their way out the door.

"Hey Dave," Victoria uneasily uttered.

"Hey," he beamed.

"I…I…I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you like the color blue? Cuz I love it," she babbled. _I'm talking about the color blue? I'm sure he's convinced that I'm an idiot._

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, it's a great color."

"Just out of curiosity, did you come here to talk to me about the color blue?"

"The color looks really good on you." _Now I'm going somewhere._

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Actually, any color looks nice on you." _Okay maybe this isn't so bad._

"Thanks. Umm Victoria, I kinda have to be on my way."

"Oh." _He's trying to run away from me._

"Maybe we can be continue this conversation some other time."

"Yeah sure," her face fell. _It's never going to happen._

"I'd love to hear more…"

"Yeah sure." _He's just trying to be nice._

"I think it's really cute when you babble."

"Huh?" _What?_ Her head shot up.

As soon as she put her head up, he pulled her closer and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews-So what did you think of the surprises? R & R-Thanks


	6. tell me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 6**

Buffalo, NY

Eva lay on her couch, sobbing as she watched _Jerry Maguire._

"You had me at hello," Rene Zellweger confessed to Tom Cruise.

Tears streamed down Eva's cheeks. She reached for the tissue box.

She couldn't help the fact that she was a hopeless romantic. Unexpectedly, she began to hear the chorus of Mariah Carey's 'Shake it Off'. It was her cell phone. She searched all around her, realizing she had left it on the table. She dug through her pile of tissues, to find her precious phone. The caller ID read, 'Trish.'

"Hello," she answered in a shaky tone.

"Hey, Eva," she replied. "Have you heard anything about Dave and Victoria?"

"No," she sobbed.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing, I was just watching a movie."

"That's a damn lie, and you know it."

"Randy?" Eva thought she had been hearing things.

"The one and only," he answered. His smirk could be sensed through the phone.

"Is John back yet?" Trish asked.

"I'm right here," he joined the conversation.

"I called you guys because Stacy's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I wanna do something special for her," she explained.

"Throw her a surprise party," John immediately stated.

"Yeah, we could rent a club for ourselves for the entire night," Eva planned.

"Where will Raw be at the time?" Randy asked.

"Florida," Trish answered.

"Great. I know the perfect place. I'm gunna go make some calls. I see you guys at the houseshow," John stated.

"Thanks, John," Trish said.

"No prob," he replied, hanging up.

"I'm going to figure something out for food and drinks. Eva, can you deal with the present?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," Eva responded.

"Randy, can you do the guest list?" Trish asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys at North Carolina," Trish stated and hung up.

Eva was about to hang up too, until she heard Randy's voice.

"Eva…" he said.

"What?"

"Who do you think we should invite?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, hell no! The guest list is your responsibility, not mine."

"Come one. You could just help me out a little. I promise I'll be your best friend," he bribed, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Fine," she groaned. "But only if you help me shop for the present," Eva compromised, smiling.

"Deal."

"What happened to our other deal?"

"What other deal?"

"You never told me who the girl was."

"Eva, I have to go."

"Just because you don't want to tell me who it is."

"Yeah," he admitted.

"You can't keep avoiding me," she threatened.

"I know," he groaned. "I told you, I'll tell you when I feel ready," he explained, knowing very well that he was testing her patience.

"But I wanna know now."

"Too bad."

"I'm going to try to get some ideas for a good present."

"Wait, what about the guest list?"

"We'll work on it when _I _feel ready," she beamed, knowing she was getting under his skin.

"Which will be…"

"When you tell me who the girl is," She was still grinning. "Bye Randy."

* * *

**I know it's a really short chapter-but the next one will make up for it. Thanks for all the reviews. So who do _you_ think the girls is? Let's just say it could be any diva. Please R & R. Thanks.**


	7. unexpected answers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 7**

Houseshow, North Carolina

Eva was in the locker room, sliding on her elbow pads. When it came to her friends, she preferred to confront them head-on. But with some other people, namely Shelton, confrontation was the last thing on her mind. Their breakup had been recent, but everyone in the locker room knew about it. Shelton and Eva had never really flaunted their relationship, but news of their breakup had spread like wildfire. Surprisingly, the creative team hadn'theard about it and decided to use them as a tag team in a series of matches, hoping to develop a strong feud.

Eva stuffed the rest of her things into her bag and went out. She walked through the hall, trying to calm herself. She stopped in front of a door-she had reached her destination but was afraid of going in. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Shifting from one foot to another, she awaited a response from the other side. _Maybe he's not here. I should go._ She turned on one heel, ready to leave. _How long am I going to avoid him, especially now that we have to work together? _She turned to face the door once again.She gently twisted the doorknob and let herself in.

"Shelton?" she called out.

"Yeah," he appeared from the corner. The smile on his face left once he saw who it was.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" He paused. "We'll be in the ring together for a few minutes, working together and then once that bell rings, we'll be off on our separate ways and we don't have to see or deal with each other again until out next match. End of story."

"I don't see how you can dismiss this as some insignificant issue."

"The less I see and think about you, the less pain I have to deal with.

Shocked by his confession, she darted her eyes up to look at his. "You always put up these walls up around you, just like you're doing now. And I honestly never knew what you expected me to do. If I tried to leave you alone, you would say I was being selfish, never caring about _your _feelings. And if I tried talking to you, you'd tell me that I wasn't giving you enough space. What did you expect me to do? A relationship can only do well if both of us are willing to work at it."

"I can't believe you're blaming me," he scoffed.

"We're both to blame. That's why I came here to talk to you. "

"You only came here because we have to tag team partners."

"I admit it, if it weren't for us having to be partners, I wouldn't have realized that maybe we should actually try to work things out,so thateverything between us wouldn't be so uncomfortable or strained." She sighed. "I'm not saying we should become best friends, but I don't want us to despise each other either."

"Are you done with your little speech?" He sneered.

Eva was infuriated. "I was actually willing to admit I was wrong, but what's the point? Some people never change," she snapped, pulling the door open and walking out.

* * *

Local Pool Hall

John, Trish, Randy, and Eva were at a local pool hall, while the other couples Christian and Christy, Chris and Stacy, and Dave and Victoria, who were now officially a couple, had decided to go out clubbing.

John and Trish sat at a table, discussing the party, while Randy and Eva were wrapped up in a game of pool.

"Eva, do you have any ideas for the present?" Trish asked.

"Yes, I've decided that the four presents from us will be put together as one huge present. I still haven't bought anything, but I will as soon as I'm finished narrowing the list down," she replied as she made her shot.

"What about you Randy? How's your list coming?" John asked.

"I'm working on it," he lied, causing Eva to snort. He missed his shot and glared up at Eva. "Shut up, Eva," he gritted through his teeth.

"I didn't say anything," she claimed innocently, making another shot in.

"I'm exhausted," Trish yawned. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"I'll drop you off, and then I'm gunna go to the club," John said. They both stood up. "You guys coming?" He asked Randy and Eva.

They both nodded their heads and returned to their game, while Trish and John left.

"Let's play 21 questions," Eva grinned.

"Let's not." He knew what she was trying to do.

"Fine, how about 10?"

"No."

"You scared that I might actually find out the truth?"

"Yes," he was willing to avoid this at any cost.

"Come on. If we play, I'll help you with the list," she knew how to get to him.

"Fine, but I go first," he gave in. He thought for a second."I've always wondered about this. How did you and Shelton ever get together?"

Eva was about to hit the ball, but stopped short.

"This is why we shouldn't play," he said in an, _I told you so _voice.

"Three months ago, we were both at the trainer's…." she began, surprising Randy.

He thought that his question would've put an end to it, but Eva had learned that there was no good would come of her crying over the breakup and her earlier confrontation with Shelton, didn't really make her miss him.

"I was walking in and he was on his way out. We hit into each other and he helped me up. We spent the first few minutes apologizing to each other, and then we started talking and laughing about something. And the rest is history."

"That's a lame-ass story," Randy was disappointed.

"Shut up," Eva replied. "It's my turn now," she gleefully stated. "When was the last time you were in a serious relationship?

Randy had expected something else to be his question. "I don't remember," he answered.

"I need a real answer."

"You gave me shitty answer, so I gave you one back."

"I told you the truth."

He scowled. "When you first came to the WWE, did you have a crush on anyone?"

Eva smiled as she reminisced, "Shawn Michaels..."

"Really?"

"Matt Hardy…"

"Matt too? You have a whole list, don't you?"

"No, those were the only two." She was blushing. "What about you?"

He took his shot, trying to avoid Eva's eyes. "Stacy," he mumbled.

Eva squealed. "Are you serious? You guys had the whole storyline when you came to Smackdown and then the recent one before Wrestlemania. That is too cute."

"Eva, I get the point. So, who do you have a crush on anyone currently?"

"Maybe we should stop playing."

"Eva…"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone, I swear I will stab your ass." She sat down on the edge of the pool table.

"I won't tell." He walked over and sat next to her.

Eva took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes. "John," she admitted.

Randy couldn't believe what he had heard. "That can't be true." You're completely normal around him. If you did feel that way, you'd be blushing and squealing around him."

"That's the whole point. I don't act like a complete idiot when I'm around him because I don't want him to find out."

"Why?"

"Well, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" she softly said. "No one wants to have a broken heart."

"Exactly why I don't want anyone to know that I have feelings for a diva."

"I poured out my heart to you, and I get nothing in return?" She smiled. "Who is she?"

He looked into her eyes. _I can't do this. How can I tell her? _He saw her excitement and put his head down. He was staring at the floor, avoiding her eyes.

"Trish," he lied.


	8. more unrequited feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 8**

Pool Hall

"Oh my god! Trish! This is unbelievable. So it was her that you were staring at the club that night," Eva squealed.

_I wasn't staring at her, _Randy thought. But he knew trying to convince Eva was useless. _I can't believe I told her I like Trish. I'm gunna be screwed if everyone else finds out. _The whole thing about Victoria's crush ran through his mind.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Trish," Randy warned.

Eva stopped squealing. "Why?"

"If you do, I'll tell John."

"Hmm," She pouted.

His problem was solved. He tried to spend the rest of the night as if he was perfectly fine, but inside he couldn't get the thought of John and Eva out of his mind. They both meant a lot to him, but just thinking about seeing them together broke his heart. There was something about Eva that he found so irresistible, but what if John felt the same way?

* * *

At the Hotel

John's car pulled into the hotel's parking lot. Trish got out, shortly followed by John.

She turned when she heard his footsteps following hers. "I thought you were going to the club."

"Yeah I am. But I just have to get my cell phone. I left it in my room."

They continued walking the rest of the way in silence. As they stood in the lobby, waiting for the elevator, Trish turned to John and smiled, but he was busychecking what floor the elevator was currently on. The bell rung and the elevator door opened. They both made their way in.

"Thanks, John."

"Don't worry bout it."

The door opened, and the two made their way out. Walking to their rooms, Trish said, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're with me."

John stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Trish blushed. "No, I'm talking about how you've been with me throughout all of the planning. You're a lifesaver. I don't know how I could have organized Stacy's party without you."

"Stace is my friend too. She means just as much to me as she does to you," he smiled.

Trish returned the smile. "So, you wanna have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd love to. You know we should invite Dave, Christian, Victoria, and Christy. We can give them the lowdown about the party. We haven't really told them anything with Stacy and Chris usually being around them. I'll let 'em know tonight."

Trish's smile faded. "Okay," she unwillingly agreed. _I actually wanted it to be just the two of us. _

Trish stopped, while John continued walking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. This is my room," she answered in a cheerless tone.

"Right. So I'll see you tomorrow at 12 at the restaurant downstairs," he confirmed.

"Yeah," she answered in a disheartened voice.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I've found out that they work better for me. If I make it longer, it feels as if it's just dragging on.

Alright so while the othercouples are happy, these four have a tangled web of love going on. Randy likes Eva. Eva likes John. Trish also likes John. Eva thinks that Randy likes Trish.John likes ? Yeah I know, it's a love rectangle (eww that sounds so weird). I'll just call it two fused love triangles (sounds much better.)

Thanks to all my reviewers. Tell me what you think so far and check out the next chapter to see ifthings will get easier once John reveals his feelings. (I highly doubt it, though) The only thing that seems to be certain is some love, some heartbreak, and a whole lotta drama.


	9. in it together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 9**

Randy's Hotel Room

"Get your ass up, Randy."

Randy had been sleeping peacefully until John rang the alarm in his ear. Randy stuffed his

head under a pillow and covered his ears.

"Get up, or else I'm gunna be aiming this alarm clock at your head."

Randy put his head up, "How the hell did you get into my room?" He dazedly asked.

"I have my ways. Now get up."

"Let me sleep. I don't have to do anything today."

"Yeah you do. I woke you up for a reason, dumb ass."

"You've already ruined my life. Let me sleep."

"How have I ruined your life?"

"By existing. Now get out of my room jackass."

"I can't. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Stacy's party."

"I told you I'm working on the list."

"You could at least _try_ to make it sound convincing."

"Get to the point."

"I need you and Eva to distract Stacy and Chris, while the rest of us have lunch."

"They aren't three-year-olds that need to be distracted."

"I don't want them to run into us at the restaurant and ask thousands of questions."

"Get someone else to do it."

"I can't. Trish and I have to tell everyone else about it, so that leaves you and Eva."

"Why don't _you_ go with Eva? She likes _you_ better." He mumbled.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know and I don't give a damn."

John was ready to give up. The knock on the door shifted John's attention, but it had no effect on Randy. John walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob to find Trish waiting.

"Hey. Is Randy ready?"

"No."

Trish walked in. "Randy? Randy, can you please get up," she requested.

It was useless. "If not for us, do it for Stace. This is all for her."

Trish and John waited for him to move. About ten seconds later they noticed him stirring. Randy groaned and dragged himself out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. "Stace really owes me," he announced.

"You got him up in twenty seconds. I've been trying for twenty minutes," John stated bewildered, causing Trish to laugh.

* * *

While Stacy and Eva fawned over some dresses, Randy and Chris stood in the corner, bored out of their minds.

"Why are we here?" Chris asked.

"Cuz Cena's a jackass," Randy spit out.

"You're a great friend, aren't you Orton?" Chris laughed.

"Because of him I lost five hours of sleep, I'm starving to death, and stuck baby-sitting you guys for an entire day."

"Baby-sitting?" Chris didn't take that too lightly.

"Sorry, I'm looking after you guys."

"We can handle looking after ourselves." It hadn't changed his mood.

"I was forced to do this. Talk to Cena and Stratus," he explained.

"I don't need to. Orton, tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Fine, but if anyone asks, you didn't hear this from me." He lowered his voice. "We're planning a surprise party for Stacy."

"Why didn't you guys let me in this? Last time I checked I was her _boyfriend_." Chris was pissed.

"Talk to Cena and Stratus." Randy wasn't in the mood to start arguing with Chris.

"Talk to John and Trish about what?" Stacy asked. She had walked over, without either of the two realizing it.

"Oh um. Nothing," Chris covered up.

"You guys can't hide whatever it is for long. But anyways, Chris I want you to see this dress. It's gorgeous." She tugged at his arm and dragged him off, as Chris groaned, but followed her.

Randy smirked. He was so glad he didn't have to deal with anything like that.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Eva asked.

Randy jumped. "Planning on giving me a heart attack on top of all this torture?" He hadn't realized that Eva had turned up behind him.

"Maybe. I heard you didn't even want to come here with me."

He turned and looked into her eyes. "I'm not gunna lie to you Eva."

"Did you tell Chris?"

"Yeah and he was pissed," he sternly stated.

"I don't blame him."

"Neither do I." He sighed. "He should've been the first person to know about it, not the last. Hey, if anything goes wrong we can't be blamed for it, can we?"

"I can't believe you'd leave your friends hanging like that."

"Have I told what an asshole my so-called friends have been lately?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, Cena, is just about my least favorite person on the face of the earth. I'm exhausted, hungry, and annoyed, all because of him."

"I can't believe you're seriously mad about doing all of this."

"I would be happier if I actually had a say in something."

"Trish and John did most of the work, so what they say goes."

"Of course, you're taking Cena's side in all of this." Randy declared, which earned him a punch from Eva. "Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it." Eva was about hit him on the other shoulder but stopped her fist midway. Randy looked at her, confused.

"I didn't want to hurt you on that arm,"she admitted.

He was surprised by the fact that she had remembered. "You actually remembered?"

"How could I not? I saw the pain you went through because of shoulder surgery. Besides I'm not a horrible friend like you are."

"Sure, whatever, and FYI, I'm could've taken that punch," Randy defended. He remembered that the arm Eva had punched him on was the same arm that was with the steel chair on the past Raw. "You know on Monday's Raw, when Kane hit me with the chair," Randy began.

"Uh-hun."

"Well, after the match, Kane and I were walking to the locker room, when Shawn came from behind me and slapped my shoulder. I was complaining about the pain, and I told the guys that that was the same shoulder I had surgery on and out of nowhere Shawn says 'Maybe _Eva_ might be able to help you feel better'," Randy said, imitating his voice, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Shawn said that?"

"Yeah."

"Shawn Michaels?"

"What other Shawn do we know?"

Eva was still laughing. "I would've never expected that from Shawn. That was after the whole club thing, right. How did he know about that?"

"I still haven't been able to figure that out yet."

"What did you say?"

"I brushed it off. But you know someone else heard our entire conversation."

"Who?"

"Shelton."

"Really. I wish I could've been there to see the look on his face."

"Hewas furious."

"Really? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well because I've tried to talk and settle things once and for all, but he's been nothing but an ass to me."

"Don't blame him."

"What? Why?"

"Well, anyone would be jealous if they saw their ex with someone so charismatic, talented, and good-looking." He smugly stated, putting his arm around her.

"If only he existed," Eva stated, shaking her head, giggling as Randy glowered at her.

* * *

Randy almost revealed Eva's secret, but it seemed to have no effect on John. Does that mean something?Evaand Randy arereally close, but will she ever realize that he wants to be more than just friends? Randy was pissed off at John and Chris was pissed off at everyone. What's gunna happen when Chris meets John and Trish? What's gunna happen when Trish and Eva discover that both of them have fallen for the same guy?

Thanks for the reviews. Please R & R-I wanna know what you guys think. Who do you think John likes-Trish? Eva? or Someone else?


	10. done and out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**

* * *

**

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 10**

Raw Houseshow

Trish had been pacing back and forth for the past ten minutes, mumbling something. John was seated on the couch, flipping through a magazine. He looked up. "Trish, I'm getting motion sickness," he joked, attempting to lighten things up.

Trish glared at him. "How can you be so calm?"

"How can you not?"

"You weren't the one who talked to Chris on the phone. He was furious. I've never heard him like that," she explained.

"I never thought you'd have to hear me like that, Trish," Chris stated, standing by the door of John's locker room.

John stood up, as he and Trish both turned to look at Chris.

"Chris…,"John began.

"Save it, Cena." He turned to look back. "Get in here assclowns," he commanded.

Trish and John's confusion heightened when Randy and Eva stepped up next to Chris. Chris walked up to the center of the room, with Eva tagging along behind him. Randy shut the door and followed the other two.

"I don't even know where to start. I thought I could trust you two. I mean, I thought we were friends. I thought we could always depend on each other. But apparently, I was wrong." Chris's pain could be sensed in his voice.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Trish asked. She and John were still perplexed.

"You two should know what I'm talking about.I wouldn't have found out myself if it weren't for dumb and dumber here," he replied gesturing toward Randy and Eva.

Chris's comment enraged Randy, who was ready to hit him, if Eva hadn't held on to his hand. Unaffected by it, Chris continued, "I should've been the first one to know about everything, but it turns out I'm the last. I'm Stacy's boyfriend. She means the world to me. I should've had a say in all of this, but apparently you two thought otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Chris. Look I was the one who started the whole plan for Stacy's party. I planned everything without telling you because I figured that you'd be doing your own planning for her birthday. I figured that we'd have the party on the night before her birthday, so that you two could have the entire day to yourselves," Trish justified.

"Nice attempt at a cover up, Trish," Chris ridiculed. "I thought that after our breakup we could be friends, but I was wrong."

Trish was taken aback by his statement. "Our breakup has nothing to do with this," Trish said in a distressed tone.

"It has everything to do with it. Admit it. It's eating you up inside, that we're no longer together. I can't believe you'd stoop to such a low to make Stacy think that I didn't care about her or her birthday. You're jealous of the fact that I actually have someone, some one who just happens to be your best friend and you have no one. You're resentful of the fact that your ex and your best friend are happy together and you're still bitter and alone," Chris concluded. He took one last look at Trish and stormed off.

Trish was chocked up. Tears streamed down her face as she fell back on to the couch. Being accused of such a vile thing by Chris was the last thing she had expected. John sat beside her and stroked her back, trying to calm her, while Randy and Eva stood in disbelief of Chris's outburst.

"Why the hell did you have to tell Chris?" John shouted.

"I didn't know he'd react this way." Randy guiltily replied.

"Great job. Everything's ruined," John sarcastically retorted.

"Chris had a right to know. Stacy is his girlfriend," Randy defended.

John turned to glare at Randy, "Maybe if you thought all this out, we wouldn't have to deal with this crap."

"You done being an asshole?" Randy asked. Chris's outburst had triggered off an explosive situation with Randy and John. "_You and Trish_ decided what to do. It didn't matter if it's right or wrong. You guys approached this thing the wrong way. Chris should've known before anyone else. But you didn't feel the need to listen to anyone. It was all what _you_ say goes. Now it's blown up in your face. You decided everything and made me and Eva do what _you_ wanted. I'm sick and tired of it. I'm done with all this shit," Randy finished off, walking off enraged.

Eva watched Randy rush past her. She had been silent the entire time, watching the volatile situation. John had shaken off Randy's bitter comments and returned to consoling Trish.

"Chris may have crossed the line with his accusation, but I don't blame him for being upset," Eva admitted, causing John and Trish, who were unaware that she was still there, to look up at her. "And as for everything that Randy said," she sighed, "I whole-heartedly agree. I'm outta this." She witnessed Trish and John predictable shocked expressions, turned on her heel, and strutted out the door.

She walked out and thenturned tothe right to find Randy walking .

"Randy," she called out, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn.

"Don't try to convince me of anything," he said when she finally caught up to him.

"I'm not. I just wanted you to know that I supported every word that you said. And I told Trish and John that I didn't want to be a part of it any longer."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You actually took my side over John's?"

"Yeah. I felt the same way. You were right."

"I never thought I'd hear _you,_ out of all people,say that."

"Hey, just because I like him doesn't mean I have to ignore my true feelings and mold myself into something that he'd prefer."

"Really?Thank you for enlightening me Eva," he mocked.

She scowled, "Relationships teach you a lot about the importance of being true to yourself. And I am the way I am." She naughtily grinned, "Besides any guy should consider himself lucky to haveall of this."

"Aren't we being a little cocky?" Randy asked. His trademark smirk beamed, as he placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Maybe," Eva smiled. "I thinkI need to stopspending so muchtime with you."

* * *

Sorry, it's been a week since I updated, it's just that school is driving me insane-I'm so happy I've been able to put this chapter up.I had actually begun this story with something else in mind.However, I'm planning on using it for another story. But anyways, I like to add little twists to the plot which is why this chapterrevealed that Chris n Trish were in a relationship (gasp! another breakup-it will play a part in later chapters), John was tryin to comfort Trish (yayfor Trish), n Eva was withRandy(i love their moments together).Will they ever resolve their issues n what's gunna happen when Stacy finds out? Will she support Chris or Trish?R & R-Thanks!


	11. midnight visits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 11**

As Chris made his way to his hotel room, he started to have pangs of guilt for dumping all the blame on Trish. He had a habit of being impulsive at times, but this time he had crossed the line. _Why the hell did I have to be such a jackass? Trish shouldn't have to deal me. She's dealt with enough before, during, and after everything that went on between us. I can't stand her in tears, and today I was the one who put her through misery. _He stepped off the elevator and turned to the left to find his room. 402, 408, 414…. And finally 416. Chris took out the key card from his back pocket. He slid it in, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Trish…" Chris began, turning around.

"Trish? Last time I checked I was Stacy," she playfully pouted.

"Sorry, babe. I had a little argument with Trish and…. Well anyways what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was feeling kinda lonely, so I decided to come up and see if my boyfriend wanted to do anything," She stated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I might need to think about it," he teased, putting his arms around her waist.

Their faces were barely inches apart. Their lips were about to meet.

"Get a room." At the sound of the voice the two moved apart. It was Dave. He had just stepped out the room next to Chris's.

"We have one," Chris replied, laughing.

"Then, why the hell are you doing out here?"

"Well, Dave, that's none of your business."

"Fine. Oh if you guys see Cena, can you let him know that I left his key with Christian."

At the mention of Cena's name, Chris's thoughts reverted back to what had happened earlier.

"Sure. No problem." Stacy answered in a cheery voice.

"Thanks," Dave replied leaving Chris and Stacy alone once again.

"So, where were we?" Stacy asked. Their lips were about to meet once again, until Chris pulled back.

"Stace. I'm, I'm…."

"You okay?" She asked.

"No, I'm kinda tired and a little stressed out. I'm really not in the mood for anything. Is it okay? Can I call you tomorrow?" Chris genuinely said.

"Its fine," Stacy replied, disappointed. She pecked him on the cheek. "Nite."

"Nite, babe. I'm real sorry about this," He apologized.

He noticed Stacy was hurt. "Don't worry about it," she putting on a fake smile. She squeezed his hand, and turned, walking back to her room.

Chris sighed and went into his room. Tonight definitely wasn't his night.

Stacy, upset, hung her head down and wandered back to the elevator. _What's going on with Chris? He'd never leave me hanging like that._ She turned the sharp corner, ramming into John. She almost fell back, but luckily John caught her in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked helping her back up.

She blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should try looking up," he smiled.

"Yeah," she was still lost in her own thoughts. "I have to go."

"Nite."

"Nite." She answered, walking back. A few seconds later her head shot up, and she turned. "John," she called out.

John who had been making his back, turned his head in Stacy's direction. "Yeah?"

"Dave told me to tell you that Christian has your key card."

"Aiite. Thanks." They both turned and walked off into their own direction. John began by the door of room 400 and continued walking toward Christian's room.

_Tonight's been one helluva night. I hope Stace doesn't find out about Chris's little bitch fit. _His thoughts reverted back to Trish. _She didn't deserve what she went through tonight. To top it all off, Randy had to make things worse. But his beef seemed to be more with me than Trish. And Eva. I thought that Trish and Eva would know each other better than anyone else.

* * *

_

"_You're jealous of the fact that I actually have someone, some one who just happens to be your best friend and you have no one. You're resentful of the fact that your ex and your best friend are happy together and you're still bitter and alone."_

Chris's bitter words still stung Trish. No one knew her loneliness more than she did. After she and Chris broke up, she had decided to keep away from relationships for awhile. She wanted to give her wounded heart some time to heal. Ever since John had come to Raw, she had a crush on him. She figured it would go away after some time, but her feelings only grew more and more as she spent time with him. She didn't know if he felt the same way and had decided to keep quiet. _The only thing stopping me from getting what I want is me._ She wiped her tears and walked out of her room. She briskly made her way to the elevator. She stepped inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Reaching her destination, she walked out and began searching for his room. Finally finding it, she took a deep breath and knocked. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Hi," Trish said softly, peering into his eyes.

He was perplexed by the sight of her at his door. His face broke into a small smile, as he extended his hand out. Trish returned his smile and placed her hand into his. He gently pulled her in and let the door close.

* * *

I can't believe I'm only on chapter 11. I hate that I can only update once a week.

But anyways, Trish finallydecided to step up.Does shefinally find her happiness?And Stacy still has no idea about what went on in the locker room. Will she side with her best friend or her boyfriend?

Hope you enjoyed it. It may have beenshort but it will play a key partin future chapters.Thanks for all the reviews-I love reading em. Keep em coming ; )


	12. that feeling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 12**

Trish stood outside his door, once again. They had spent the entire night together. She pulled him into a hug, "I'll see you later tonight."

He mumbled "Mhm," in agreement. As they pulled apart, they smiled.

Lost in their own business, they hadn't realized that someone had seen them together, someone who had never expected what she had witnessed in front of her very own eyes, someone whose heart had been crushed to pieces in mere seconds.

"Thanks Steph. I'll let her know." Randy stepped out of Stephanie McMahon's office and was on his way back to the locker room. He stopped midway when he saw Eva, deep in thought, leaning against a table. He smirked and tip-toed to the table. He dropped his hands on her shoulder and shouted her name right by her ears, provoking her to shriek. Frightened to death, Eva stood firmly glaring at Randy who had tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"I hate you." She gritted, proceeding to storm off.

Randy, however, clasped onto her hand.

She turned to see he was wiping his tears and trying to control himself from bursting out laughing once again.

"It wasn't funny," she grimly stated.

"Yeah, but you didn't see it from my point of view."

"Listen jackass, you scared the shit out of me. You want to continue being amused, then go right ahead. Just leave me alone."

"Whoa! Eva, Who crapped in your Cheerios this morning?"

"Let go of my hand, _Randall_." Instead of heeding to her command, he tightened his grip, and pulled her in.

With one hand grasping hers, and the other tugging at her waist, he pulled her closer. "Make me." They were now barely inches apart. The way he gazed into her eyes, sent a tingling sensation through Eva's spine. She had been this close to him before, but she had never felt so drawn to him.

She snapped out of her daze once he began laughing. "I'll let you go, but I just wanted you to know that the idea that we suggested has been approved." He winked at her and removed his grip on her hand and waist. He stepped back as if nothing had happened and turned, off to his intended destination.

Eva stood there, confused and lost in thought once again.

"Eva?" Eva turned to find a distraught and upset Stacy looking back at her.

"Hey, Stace. Everything Okay?"

Stacy's eyes were bloodshot red. "No, everything's messed up," she confessed, as tears streamed down from her brimming eyes.

_Did Stacy find out about the argument last night?_ Eva thought.

"Last night, I went to see Chris," she sobbed. "And he called me Trish because he had some argument with her."

_She did find out. _

"I went to see if he wanted to do something. He seemed fine. We were in the hallway and Dave walks out, mentioning that he left Cena's key with Christian. And after that he says that he's tired and he'll call me later."

_Maybe she didn't. _"And he didn't call?"

"No."

"Well, maybe he forgot."

"I thought so too. He seemed really tense yesterday, so I figured I let him be."

"Yeah…" Eva trailed off, thinking back about it.

"I figured he'd be fine today, so I went up to his room."

"Uh-hun." Eva couldn't tell where Stacy story was exactly heading.

"I went up to his room, and…." She was having trouble revealing the end of her story.

"And…?"

She forced herself to disclose the truth. "I saw them hugging by his door. Chris and Trish spent the night together."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews.

So what did you think of this one? Trish was with Chris, her ex-flame, not John. He accusedher of trying to separate him and Stacy and now they're together! Stacy's obviously upset, and she _will_ do something about it. And Eva finally seems to feel that there's something with her andRandy. Please R & R -Thanks!


	13. if you only knew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 13**

"Why would you need me for anything? Shouldn't you ask Randy? I mean since you support him sooo much?" John's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Eva sighed, "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Good." John thought Eva was going to storm off, but instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the locker room.

"Eva, where the hell are you taking me?" John was clueless. "You do realize that everyone's staring." She had a firm grip on his hand as she took him through the halls of the arena. "Eva…"

Eva refused to listen. She turned to the right and pushed open the first door they came to.

"Hey Eva," Randy greeted.

The two superstars caught a glimpse of each other. "What's he doing here?" They questioned in unison.

"Both of you need to sit down and shut up."

The two reluctantly fell back onto the couch, maintaining their distance from each other.

"What do you two know about Chris and Trish?"

"Oh nothing much, but Chris is a jackass for what he said to Trish," John answered.

"Yeah well, according to Stacy, Trish spent the night with that jackass," Eva revealed.

"What?" Randy and John stared at her in disbelief.

"I was with Stacy a few minutes ago. She was in tears. And she told me that she saw Trish walking out of Chris' room this morning."

"Chris has just crossed every limit," Randy spit out.

"But something tells me that maybe Stacy misunderstood everything. Trish would never do anything to hurt Stacy like that."

"But we don't know the entire story. We need to talk to both of them. I gotta get ready for my match now, but how about you meet me after the show and we'll go talk to them later." John stood up and squeezed Eva's hand, and proceeded out the door, intentionally refusing to acknowledge Randy's existence and his part in the plan for later that night.

"Well since Cena's got everything worked out, what do you need me for?" Randy questioned.

"What's wrong with the two of you? You two were best friends and now you can't even stand together in one room."

"Eva, stop worrying about that. You need to worry about Raw."

* * *

The clock struck nine, as Raw went on live.

Eva stood by the table, with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Eva," Victoria sadistically grinned.

"Hey," she halfheartedly replied, placing her coffee on the table.

"You know I'm not mad about last week. I've gotten over it. You remember right? The divas' battle royal? How you eliminated me, making me lose the one chance I had in months for the women's championship?" Her tone was cold and bitter. She smiled once again, "Oh but I'm over it." She turned to walk back, as Eva looked at her in a scared and confused manner.

"But you know on second thought…" Victoria turned once again, and slapped Eva.

Eva threw her an uppercut, setting off the chaos. Two superstars rushed by the divas and pried them apart. Randy was holding back Victoria, and Shelton was doing the same to Eva. The situation appeared to be under control, but Eric Bischoff appeared on the scene.

"This isn't going to happen on my show. Since you two ladies can't seem to maintain control, you're going to have a match tonight. Save the fight for the ring. In fact up next, it will be Victoria and Randy Orton vs. Eva and Shelton Benjamin, in a mixed tag match!" He laughed, walking away. The camera shot closed in on the two divas.

Randy and Victoria made their way out to the ring, shortly followed by Shelton and Eva. The match began with Eva and Victoria, who exchanged a few blows. Victoria got the upper hand, and successfully tagged in Randy. Randy grinned toward Shelton, who was desperately awaiting Eva's tag. Randy took his sweet time making his way to Eva. Eva attempted to get away, but he grabbed and pulled her by the hair. Shelton trying to get into the ring, diverted the referee's attention. Eva saw and low-blowed Randy. He fell to the mat, groaning in pain. Eva rushed to Shelton and made the tag. He picked up Randy off the mat. He was still weary from Eva's low-blow. Shelton threw a few punches and knocked him over with his spinning-heel kick. Randy stood up, only to become victim to the T-bone suplex. The referee counted 1-2-3! The referee raised Shelton's hand in victory. When he turned, Randy knocked him out with the RKO. Eva ran into the ring to check-up on Shelton, but Victoria made her way into the ring, putting Eva through a devastating Widow's Peak. Randy and Victoria steeped out of the ring. AS they made their way up the ramp, they smiled, looking back at Shelton and Eva who remained unconscious in the ring.

Randy waited by the entrance waiting for Eva. She slowly walked out, rubbing her neck. "You doing okay?"He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Fine. Except, was that strong of a low-blow really necessary?"

"Yes, it was," Eva laughed.

The two walked through the halls, laughing.

"You go find John, I'll meet you later."

"This isn't about John-it's about Chris and Trish, Randy."

"It isn't about John."

"Oh my god!" Eva gasped, "It's about Trish, isn't it? I completely forgot about everything you told me."

"Eva, it's not about Trish."

She stopped in her tracks, "It's not?"

He turned around to look at her, "No, it's not." He sighed, "Eva I gotta come clean. I've never had feelings for Trish. I just told you that so you'd get off my back."

"You lied to me?"

"I'm sorry. Just try to think how you'd feel if you were in my place."

"I can't believe you'd this."

"Eva, I'm sorry."

"You're unbeleivable. I thought I could trust you, and you lied right to my face. I bared my soul to you and you lied to me….I can't even look at you right now." She turned, and began to walk away.

"Eva!" Randy yelled, only to be left watching her stride away. _I did lie. I lied to make you happy. I lied to keep you from getting hurt. If only I could tell you the truth and bare my soul to you, you'd know that you'd be the only one I want to look at for the rest of my life. If you only knew.

* * *

_

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Your reviews really make my day : )

So, back to the story:Eva's preoccupied with Chris and Trish and whether or not they're together.Will she everbe able to tell John how she feels orwill she ever confront the feeling she seems to have for Randy?Will Randy's lie ruin the chances of anything ever happening between them?

I'm still not sure about two things: 1)Should I have Chris & Trishbe together because they really love each other, or have it as some misinterpretation on Stacy's part?2) I've been going crazy about this ever since I began-Who should Eva be with?I've wanted her to end up with Randy but lately I've been thinking about having herbe with John. Let me know what you guys would choose.

Please R )


	14. overhearing things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 14**

"You better watch out Dave, that title's gunna be mine soon," John smiled.

"Keep dreaming, man," Dave retorted.

"I just won the fatal four way between Shawn, Christian, me, and Chris…" His voice trailed off on a sour note at the mention of the last name.

"It wasn't for the number one contendership, though, "Dave retorted once again.

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings," John grinned. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone briskly walking toward the divas' locker room. "I gotta go. I see you later Dave." John answered, turning back.

"Hmmm…I wonder why?" Dave sarcastically stated, looking at the diva passing by. "You got your key this time?"

"Yeah," John replied, pulling it out of his pocket, to prove himself. He ran and caught up to the diva. He halted in front of her. His blue eyes, gleaming, lips smiling, he questioned her, "Did you forget already Eva?"

"Oh! John. I guess I did. I just had other things on my mind. So how do you wanna do it?" Her mood had lightened up at the sight of John.

"I thought you'd never ask," he playfully smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"Shut up.Let's just get this over with," she stated, pushing away from him.

"You really aren't in the mood. It's cool," he smiled.

"I'm gunna go talk to Trish and you can talk to Chris."

"Hell, no. Me talking to Chris is a bad idea. I'm might be goin in to talk to him, but I might end up bustin his head open."

"You're still holding a grudge against him?"

"Damn straight!"

"So are you still mad at Randy?"

"Yeah."

"What about me?" She sheepishly asked.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're so damn cute," he smirked, as Eva blushed.

"You're not that bad-looking either," she teased.

"That's supposed to be a compliment?"

"Allright, you're smoking hot! Happy, now?"

"Very."

"Good. Can we please get this over with. "

"Fine, I'll go talk to Trish, you go talk to Chris, and we'll meet with both of them here in say, ten-fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Eva agreed as both veered off in their own direction.

_Nothing seems to go as planned. I actually thought that there'd be a good change in the women's division after the battle royal, but my role only seems to be taking shape as the manager of Shelton. Shelton, out of all people. He hasn't made anything easy. I trusted him to always be there for me, but that's down the drain. I also trusted Randy, but he lied to me. He's always been a great friend, but why do I get so overly emotional when it comes to him. That's never happened with anyone else. _Eva's feet slowed down by the door that read Chris Jericho.

Eva rushed out of his locker room in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. She hurried to John who was waiting for her. His dazed look seemed to tell her that he shared her disbelief.

"Chris told me he loves Stacy, but he still has feelings for Trish, I can't believe him," Eva spit out.

"Yeah well, you won't believe this. I overheard Trish and Stacy talking. Trish and Chris spent the whole night talking, nothing else. And she doesn't have feelings for him."

Eva sighed of relief. There's still some hope in salvagingallthis, she thought. She looked back at John to see he wasn't finished.

"She has feelings for me." Eva and John, stood there, startled, looking at each other, neither knowing how to respond.

* * *

Thanx for the awesome reviews, guys. You're the best. I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with college applications,a pageant, n some other stuff. I'm so glad I finally (after three whole weeks ) got this chapter up. The reviews were kinda like Chris n Trish shouldn't be together but it'd be interesting to see what would happen if they were. So I threwa twist in the plot. I decided to make it that Chris still likes Trish, but she admits she likes John. John and Eva both now know. As for who Eva should be with, I got the responses of John, Randy, Shelton, and Matt. I've decided who it's gunna be. _Let's just say be prepared for anything or **anyone,** I should say._ R&R-thanx ; ) 


	15. things can happen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 15**

"Stace, you trust me don't you," Trish asked.

"More than myself," She answered. "It's just that you and Chris were together for so long. I used to hope I'd be just as happy with someone else just like you were. I remember thinking that you two were perfect for each other. Sometimes I still think it's true," Stacy sighed.

"But I don't. I've told you already. Chris is just a friend. And the person who I actually have feelings for only considers me as a friend." Trish said.

"And who would that be?" Both divas turned to the door to see Randy.

"Randy! You were listening in on our conversation!" Trish was appalled.

"I wasn't intending to. I needed to talk to you guys and but I overheard everything when I was coming in because the door was wide open," Randy defended.

"It was?" Stacy sheepishly asked.

"Yeah. So by the way who is the guy?" Randy asked.

"No one." Trish covered up.

"Oh come on. It's me."

"That doesn't help, Randy," Stacy giggled.

Randy scowled. "Come on, seriously."

"Alright," Trish gave in. "It's John." She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at the mention of his name.

"Really?" He was stunned. "Everyone seems to be in love with him," he muttered under his breath. Immediately Eva came to mind. Eva and Trish were after the same guy. She'd be crushed. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No. You two are the only ones that know. And it should _stay _that way," Trish warned.

"I won't tell," Stacy promised.

"Don't worry. I won't tell _him_ anything," A note of contempt could be heard in Randy's tone.

"What have you got against _him_?" Trish asked.

"Nothing except the fact that _everyone_ seems to be in love with him."

"Everyone!" Stacy and Trish gave each other the _what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about_ look.

"It wasn't enough that Eva was in love with him. And now so are you," He mumbled. He could believe those words had just left his mouth. "Shit! I shouldn't have said that," Randy slapped his hand against his forehead.

"What!" Trish couldn't believe her ears.

"Since when? How do you know? Why hasn't she ever told us?" Trish's mind with flooded with questions.

"Eva told me. But I'm the only one who knows. And it was supposed to stay that way. She's never told John anything. And she's gunna kill me if she finds out. That's if she's willing to be in the same room as me."

"Eva's just full of surprises," Stacy concluded.

"More than you know. And Trish I'm sorry."

"Actually it's better that found out. Otherwise I would've made a fool of myself again."

"Again?" Randy and Stacy questioned.

"Yeah," Trish sighed.

Flashback

_John's car pulled into the hotel's parking lot. Trish got out, shortly followed by John. _

_She turned when she heard his footsteps following hers. "I thought you were going to the club."_

_"Yeah I am. But I have to get my cell phone. I left it in my room."_

_They continued walking the rest of the way in silence. As they stood in the lobby, waiting for the elevator, Trish turned to John and smiled. He was staring up to see what floor the elevator was currently on. The bell rung and the elevator door opened. They both made their way in. _

_"Thanks, John."_

_"Don't worry bout it."_

_The door opened, and the two made their way out. Walking to their rooms, Trish said, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're with me."_

_John stopped in his tracks, "What?"_

_Trish blushed. "No, I'm talking about how you've been with me throughout all of the planning. You're a lifesaver. I don't know how I could have organized Stacy's party without you. _

_"Stace is my friend too. She means just as much to me as she does to you," he smiled._

_Trish returned the smile. "So, you wanna have lunch tomorrow?"_

_"Sure. I'd love to. You know we should invite Dave, Christian, Victoria, and Christy. We can give them the lowdown about the party. We haven't really told them anything with Stacy and Chris usually being around them. I'll let 'em know tonight."_

_Trish's smile faded. "Okay," she unwillingly agreed. I actually wanted it to be just the two of us. _

_Trish stopped, while John continued walking. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing. This is my room," she answered in a cheerless tone. _

_"Right. So I'll see you tomorrow at 12 at the restaurant downstairs," he confirmed. _

_"Yeah," she answered in a disheartened voice. _

End Flashback

"I can't believe the idiot didn't get the point that you were asking him out?" Randy said.

"How could he? He was too busy thinking about someone else," Trish stated.

"Someone else?" Stacy asked, as Randy made a face.

"Well from what I saw…"Trish began.

Flashback

_At the club_

"_Look who finally decided to show up." It was Christian. He sat next to Christy and put his arm around her. "I was missing you. I didn't want to spend the night flirting with Cena." _

"_What the fuck man? Could they make me sound any gayer? If I had known I would've rather came here and spent the night alone." John whined, as Trish, Victoria, and Eva erupted into giggles._

"_Don't worry, John, I wouldn't have let you spend the night alone," Eva flirted, fluttered her eyes caressing John's arms. _

"_Really?" He seemed intrigued by the idea. He began flirting back, as he stroked her neck, causing her to explode into laughter, which in turn provoked laughter from everyone else at the table._

Later that night…

"_Perfect," Randy smirked, as he pulled Eva closer. Everyone at the table looked on as they wrapped their arms around each other. _

"_You know, they look so cute together," Trish admitted._

"_Yeah they look perfect together." Stacy disclosed._

"_Are we still looking at Randy and Eva? Randy and Eva-Perfect together? Never thought I'd hear those five words together," John sneered._

"_Jealous?" Christy teased._

"_Hell no!"_

"_Liar. You're just hiding your feelings," Victoria announced._

"_You shouldn't be talking, Victoria," John retorted, which made Victoria stick her tongue out at him. _

"_Don't worry John, Randy will be with some one else before you can even say 'commitment,' Chris informed. _

"_Ease up, man, they're just dancing together," Dave stated._

"_How many times do I have to say it until it actually goes through-I don't have ANY feelings for Eva," he hollered. John threw up his hands. He folded his arms over his chest, "I'm just gunna shut up._

"_They're just dancing. Dancing awfully close, though. I don't think there's any air passing through them," Christian joked as John instantly swung his head around to see…_

End Flashback

"That doesn't mean anything Trish," Stacy declared.

"How can it not?" Trish said. "Randy, you agree with me, don't you? Randy?"

"Did you guys really think Eva and I looked perfect together?" Randy questioned.

Trish and Stacy immediately shot each other knowing looks and quickly turned to Randy. They had huge grins plastered on their faces.

"That's why you've been so pissed at John," Trish stated gleefully.

"What?"

"Admit it Orton, you've got it bad for Eva," Stacy grinned.

"No I don't," he jumped. Trish and Stacy glared at each other than at him. "Okay, fine, I'm crazy about her. But it's not like anything's gunna happen. She's into Cena and he's into her. I'm nowhere in the story. Both of them even planned on playing matchmaker for Stace and Chris."

"Well, I don't think there's going to be a Chris _and_ Stacy," Stacy declared.

"Stace, sweetie, what are you saying?" Trish asked.

"I'm going solo. I've been thinking about it for awhile. It's time I faced the music-Chris and I just weren't meant to be. Sometimes I feel as if I was meant to be alone…"

"Stace, come on, you know that's not true," Randy interrupted.

"Oh really then what makes you so sure that you and Eva weren't destined to be together."

"The fact that she told me that she loves someone else," Randy retorted.

"But I've seen the way she looks at you. I think she feels it too," Stacy smiled. "And what about you Trish? John hasn't admitted that he loves Eva, has he?"

"But I've seen it in the way he talks about her. I've seen it in his reactions," Trish disheartedly stated.

"I'm just saying that you two shouldn't give up that easily," Stacy advised. "Things can happen," Stacy grinned. Randy and Trish gave each other a look knowing Stacy had something up her sleeve.

* * *

Stacy's taken Trish's side on the whole issue with her and Chris. Instead of worrying about her relationship, she's more about helping Trish and Randy. What does Stacy have planned? Well you won't find out for sure until the next chapter, so until then R & R-thankx! ; ) 


	16. becoming lost in you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva. 

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates. I had so many ideas for this chapter, but I finally settled on this one, and I'm glad I did. This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it.And as always-R & R-thanx.

**

* * *

**

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 16**

John pushed the locker room door opened and re-shouldered his bag. He stole a glance across the halls of the arena. He smiled when he spotted Eva, who sat upon a table, staring up at the ceiling.

"So how many tiles are there?" He smirked.

"3,645," she answered matter-of-factly.

He raised his eyebrow, giving her the _you –must- be -insane_ look, which she immediately understood and erupted into giggles.

"Well it took you long enough," she replied.

"So what are you still doing here?"

She linked her arm through his, and sweetly answered, "Well I was hoping I could catch a ride with you."

"How did you get to the arena?"

"I asked Christian and Christy. And I figured that they might be doing something afterwards, so I decided to ask you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you assumed that I'd gladly become your chauffeur?" He asked pulling his hand away, as she nodded in agreement. "Woman, are you implying that I have no life?"

"Basically," she answered, trying to hide her smile.

He pretended to feel hurt. "For that, you're not getting a ride."

"Alright, I'm sorry," she forced out.

"Say it like you mean it," he commanded.

She pouted but obliged, "I'm sorry."

"That's better," he smiled.

(…..)

Seated in John's rented convertible, Eva lovedthe windflowing in her hair. She nestled her head into the headrest. Eva's thoughts reverted to everything that had happened that night. It came one blow after another. From Chris admitting that he wanted Trish back to Trish's proclamation that she wanted John. She didn't know whether it hurt more when her heart was broken when she heard her that Trish, her best friend had feelings for the same guy she did, or if it was more painful when when she discovered that Randy had lied to her.

Keen on distracting herself from those bitter thoughts she turned to face John. "Mind if I turn on the radio?" She asked.

"Go ahead," he replied.

She flipped through several stations only to get static. She groaned and turned the switch off. She leaned back, and crossed her arms.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," John replied.

"Do you… What do you…Are you…?" Eva couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"It would be a helluva lot easier to answer if you finished a question, Eva," John smirked.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

"Suit yourself."

Nothing seemed to be going right that night.

A drop of water fell upon Eva's head. She pouted, and turned to look at John. As if reading her mind, he answered, "There's no top."

"This is a really shitty-ass car," she replied.

"Tell me about it."

In a matter of minutes, the drops had become a downpour. By the time they reached the hotel, John and Eva were drenched. Their clothes clung to their bodies and their bags were soaked. They rushed out of the vehicle, grabbed their bags, and ran to the entrance of the hotel. They were both shivering, as the entered the air-conditioned lobby. Managing to find their keycards, they entered the elevator. John pressed the button for the 10th floor, as Eva tried wringing the water from her clothes.

"This has been one unbelievable night," John replied.

"Totally agree."

The elevator rose steadily passing every level. A small ding sounded when they arrived at their destination. Eva walked out first and turned to the right, following the even numbers, as John followed. Eva found the number, and slid her keycard in. She turned the handle, and turned to John. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied, continuing to walk out.

Eva entered the room, and instanteously dropped her bags. "Holy shit!" The air-conditioner had been turned up to full blast, and her drenched clothes didn't help the slightest bit. She rubbed her hands together, trying to keep herself warm. There was no way she'd survive this cold even after a warm shower. Where was the damn heater? Her face lit up when she saw the fireplace. She saw the fireplace and moaned. She had no idea how to work it. She rushed to the door and peeked out. Luckily John was making his way slowly to his room. "John!" She called.

He turned his head and saw her motioning him to come back. "What?" he asked. She simply responded by continuing to motion him to come back. He rolled his eyes and walked back to her.

"What?"

All she did was pull him in.

"Holy shit1"

"My sentiments exactly."

"Where's the heater?"

"There is none. There's a fireplace," she answered pointing at it. He gave her a _you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look. "If I touch that thing, this place is gunna go on fire," she shrugged.

He walked over to the fireplace and merely flipped a switch. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Wow. I feel stupid. I blame the cold for fogging up my mind," she stated.

"And you also blame the cold for you not being able to ask a simple question before too, I suppose?"

"Alright fine. Do you… Are you…?"

"I kinda got that part already," he answered.

"Just forget it," she replied, turning to walk away. Her expression became serious, as the bitter memories came back.

"You okay? You see a little out of it."

The gentleness in his voice compelled her talk. She sat herself on the bed. He followed.

"Nothing ever seems to go right," she sighed. "Shelton and I broke up and I figured it was for the best. I tried to talk with him, thinking we could be friends, but he's been nothing but an asshole. And being chosen to be _his _manager, out of all people has only made things worse." A lump formed in her throat, "It's no surprise though, because I've never been good at relationships," she forced herself to smile through the pain.

She could no longer stop the tears. John put his arm around and stroked her back. "I figured, who the hell cares, that I'm not in a relationship, I'll always have my friends. Tonight I found out that someone who I trusted more than anyone else, lied to me." The tears continued to pour as she thought about Randy. "Then I found out that Trish has feelings for you," Eva admitted.

John's head shot up at the mention of the last thing. Eva had let everything flow, but she hadn't realized what she had just revealed.

"What does Trish having feelings for me have to do with…." John trailed off.

Eva bit her lip in regret and stood up. Her tears refused to stop. She couldn't turn back. "I…I have feelings for you, John."

She turned, trying to walk away, but he stood up and grasped her hand. With a quick fluid motion, he spun her, reeling her right into his arms. He pulled her into a kiss. His lips tenderly brushed against hers. Their wet clothes made their bodies cling together, but Eva could feel his body heat with his arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands resting on his chest. He couldn't help how he liked the way it felt to have her body up against his. His tongue slowly outlined her lips, making them part. He slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss. His hands slowly slid from her back to her hair. Her hands traveled up his chest and tightened in a grasp around his neck. He broke the kiss, and placed his kiss upon her neck, causing her to whimper. He slowly removed her clothes one by one. She did the same, peeling off his clothes with her soft touch. The warmth of his body sent a tingle down her spine. She loved how his lips felt all over her body. He loved her soft skin up against his bare body. Their fingers laced together, lips upon lips, as their bodies came together and they lost themselves in the passion.


	17. kiss and tell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva. 

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes: **Yay! Finally, I've updated!I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers-I loved reading your comments. Some of you liked John and Eva, whilesome of you were waiting for Randy and Eva to get together.Don't worry, the story's not over yet-there's still more drama to unfold. Anyways here's chapter 17.Go on read it. You know you want to. **

* * *

Sweetest Sin**

Chapter 17

Sunlight streamed in from the windows. John felt the light hit his eyes. He silently groaned. _It can't be morning already._ He lay there on the bed in silence. It slowly dawned on him that someone else was with him. He opened his eyes, as a smile lit up his face. Eva was in his arms. His one hand was playfully in her hair, while the other one was snug at her waist. Her head was nestled in his chest. Her dainty arms snuggled on his bare chest. He noticed that one strand of her hair was draped on her face. He slowly pulled his hand away from the top of her head, and softly brushed the strand aside. As he guided his hand away, he noticed that she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes. Her brown eyes gazed into his blue ones, as a smile graced her face.

"Hi," she sweetly whispered.

"Hi," he returned with his dimpled smile.

"Last night..." she began.

"I know," he spat out, "I can't explain it. It just happened. Once you told me how you felt, I couldn't stop myself. I didn't how else to react. It just..."

Eva put her finger to his lips, "You sound just like I did last night." He lifted her finger off his lips, and held onto her hand. "And you didn't let me finish. Last night….was unbelievable," she grinned. She locked her fingers into his, "I never thought I'd be waking up in your arms."

"I still can't believe you're here with me now."

"I can't believe you never told me how you felt."

"You just told me last night."

"Yeah well, I had my doubts about you returning my feelings. I mean we've always been friends…."

"Now we can be friends with benefits," he slyly added.

"Shut up," Eva face contorted to a scowl.

"So, you were saying?"

"I've always thought that you saw me _only_ _as a friend_."

"I did," he admitted. "At first. But after spending more time with you, I realized I wanted to be more than that, but the timing was always kinda screwed. When you first came here, we were both on Smackdown, and I was in that on-again-off-again relationship."

"Yeah, I remember, with that girl from your hometown. Then, when I came on Raw, we completely lost touch."

"But when I came to Raw, I began to feel something for you," he admitted. "But _you_ were with someone."

"I know," she sighed. "I've had a few experiences with having my heart broken. I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with it again."

"Eva. Trust me."

"I've had my trust broken a few times as well."

"Eva, I care about you too much to do either."

"Promise?" Her innocent and pained eyes questioned.

"I promise I won't break your trust or your heart," he reassured her. "I wanna be with you."

"I've wanted you more than anything else, and now that we're together, I don't think I can ever be without you," she smiled once again, placing her hand on his cheek.

John pulled Eva closer, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Eva!" someone called out. Eva turned on her heel, to see Victoria and Christy catching up to her. They were all in the hotel lobby.

"Hey.." she began.

"Some _friend _you are," Victoria interrupted.

"What the hell did I do?" Eva questioned.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Christy pouted.

"Okay, I'm gunna need a little more detail," Eva stated.

Victoria and Christy gave each other knowing looks. "We just so happened to see _a certain superstar_ leaving _your_ room this morning," Christy informed.

Eva blushed, "Oh, that."

"Spill it," Victoria demanded.

"It's a long story," Eva said.

"We don't have anything else to do, do we Christy?" Victoria said.

"Nope," Christy answered just as Victoria's cell phone began to ring.

"Uggh! This will just be a second," she informed, answering up her phone walking away.

"So you and John," Christy smiled.

"Yeah," Eva answered as a small smile crept across her face.

"Can let you in on a little secret? I always thought you and Randy would be together," Christy said. She noticed the look in Eva's eyes once Randy's name was mentioned.

"Can I let you in on a little secret? That's not the first time that thought has come to mind."

Christy looked at her in shock. "Seriously?"

Eva nodded. "These past few weeks have been so confusing. From the time we met, I always knew I felt something for John. But lately I can't explain the way that I feel about Randy. There is something about Randy that draws me toward him," she sighed, "but I'm crazy about John."

"So, you're just going to bury your feelings for him?"

"I'm not even sure if they're actually feelings. I think that maybe I just care so much about him as a friend."

"Was that actually supposed to make any sense?" Christy gave her a perplexed look.

"Yes," Eva pouted, as Christy laughed.

"Hey, can we just keep what we said just between us?"

"It'll be our little secret. But, if you wanna talk about _you know who_, I'm always here for you," Christy smiled. "Let's get Victoria, I wanna know this long story of yours."

* * *

So, Randy's still not outta the picture : ) I hope you enjoyed it-please review-thankx 


	18. messes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** Finally chapter 18! I can't believe it took me so long to update. I'm so sorry. But here is the chapter. And as I promised, this one's got allota drama-lol.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin  
Chapter 18**

"So how are you going to tell Trish?" Victoria asked, staring at Eva.

Eva's head dropped down to stare at the table. She used the straw from her cup and began swirling the soda around. Finally, she let out a sigh. "I don't know," she confessed. "I don't even where I would begin." The confusion and pain was apparent in her eyes, which Victoria and Christy noticed, and immediately gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "She's been there for me since day. And ever since the whole situation got blown out of proportion by Chris, I haven't really been much support. I haven't talked to her for days. And now the first words I'm supposed to say to her are that I'm with the guy that she wants," Eva's voice trailed off, as she buried her head into her hands.

"Aww, sweetie. Trish will understand. It's not like you did this to spite her. And besides, if you need us, we'll be right by your side when you talk to her," Christy consoled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Just say when, and we'll be there. Just make sure you tell Trish, instead of her finding out from someone else. You owe it to her to let her know," Victoria advised.

A small smile graced her face, "I'll talk to her after our tag match, tonight."

"Good," Victoria gleefully stated. Just then, her cell phone began to ring. She saw who it was and began to grin, which caused Christy and Eva to send each other knowing glances.

"Hey baby, where are you?" She cooed into the phone.

Eva and Christy tried to stifle their giggles, being entertainment by Victoria's girlishness.

"Right behind you." Dave entered the restaurant with a strut, grinning from ear to ear as he put his cellphone away and from behind wrapped his arms around Victoria.

"Dave!" She exclaimed, proceeding to wrap her arms around him, greeting him with a soft kiss.

"Okay, cut it out you two," Christian jokingly ordered. He appeared from behind Dave and plopped himself beside Christy. Christy smiled, as Christian kissed the top of her forehead, and slipped his arm around her.

"Uggh," Eva moaned. She lightheartedly carried a disgusted look. "I really don't want to be a fifth wheel. I'm out," she announced, ready to slide out of their booth.

"Eva, you can't leave," Victoria informed.

"And why not?"

"Because we invited _someone else_ for lunch as well," Christy revealed.

"Seriously?" Eva could feel her lips contorting into a smirk immediately after the two divas nodded in assurance.

"Who's this _someone else_?" Dave interjected.

"You'll see," Victoria announced.

"How about a hint?" Christian pleaded.

"Wait and watch," Christy said to Dave and Christian's disappointment.

The three divas crossed their arms and sat back, refusing to impart any further information.

"Got room for one more?" a voice interrupted.

All five heads turned to see John. While Dave and Christian were surprised by his presence, Christy and Victoria seemed to covey no shock, but instead watched in awe.

"Hey," Eva beamed.

"Hey, you," John said, softly planting a kiss on her lips.

"If you guys haven't figured it out be yet, I'm the 'someone else'," he grinned, sliding in next to Eva.

* * *

Eva frantically paced back and forth, wringing her hands, as she waited for Trish to arrive. She stopped in place, when John stepped into her path. Before he could say anything, she picked up his hand, glared at his watch, groaned, and shoved his hand back.

"Where is she? Raw's about to start soon," she whined, running her fingers through her hair. " Do you think she knows? Maybe she does. That's why she's avoiding me. That has to be it. Do you think she's going to say something? What if she doesn't want to talk? What if she--"

"Baby, relax," he interrupted. He intertwined his fingers into hers. "Stop thinking so negatively. It'll be fine."

"I'm worried-

"It'll be fine," he answered matter-of-factly. "I gotta go now. I'm sure Trish'll be here any minute." He lightly kissed the top of her forehead. "Stop worrying," he said as he stepped out the door.

Eva sighed, with a slight twinge of anger, thinking maybe John was right. She leaned back against the table, and pushed herself atop. She moved back, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the table. The locker room felt so frighteningly lonely without anyone else to share it with. She had decided it was best if she talked to Trish alone. "C'mon Trish, where are you?" she mumbled.

As if on cue, the door swung open and two blonde giggling divas entered. Eva slid off the table and walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Eva," Stacy smiled, while Trish eyed her.

"Umm, Stace, I kinda need to talk to Trish alone, if you don't mind," Eva shot out, nervously wringing her hands. "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Stacy smiled. She dropped her bag and the corner and stepping out the door once again.

"Hey, so umm, hey Trish how-how have you be-en?" Eva stammered.

"You mean after you implied I was a bossy, high-maintenance, control freak? Or when you refused to talk to me because you thought I was a back-stabbing, boyfriend-stealing bitch?" Trish folded her arms across her chest awaiting a response.

"Yeah I get it. I know I haven't been such a great friend these past few days. I'm really and truly and absolutely and positively sorry from the bottom of my heart. I know an apology isn't going to undo the damage, but you have no idea how horrible I feel. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I promise I will make it up to you," Eva confessed. "Everyone messes up-"

"And how many times are you going to mess up?" Trish yelled.

Eva jumped at her tone. "What? I'm trying to fucking apologize to you, and all you can do is point out the fact that I've messed up a lot. You have some nerve yelling at me when you know damn sure, that you've done much worse," Eva blew up.

"What the hell have I done that could top how many times you've messed up in these past few weeks?"

"Let's see for starters, you're the reason your ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend--your best friend-- broke up...and you were caught coming out of his room, after spending the entire night there."

"Nothing happened that night and I apologized to Stace right after."

"I heard that too, but how do I know that you're not putting up a facade, just like you do everyday,"

"What are you fucking talking about Eva?"

"Isn't it true, that you felt jealous when Stacy started going out with Chris? Isn't it true that you haven't had a decent relationship in the past two years and it still eats you up inside? Isn't it true that you're in love with John?" Eva spat out.

Trish was shocked at the last question, but refused to let Eva's comments get under her skin. "You're out of you're damn mind," Trish gritted through her teeth.

"Am I Trish? After you ended things with Chris, you refused to go on with your life. Ever since then I've seen how it all still bothers you-"

"Whatever, Eva. I refuse to talk to you anymore," Trish commented, spinning on her heel.

"Face it, Trish you know that every word I've said is the truth."

It couldn't register to Trish, that those words had left Eva's lips. Fighting back the pain that was forming inside of her, she brushed what dripped down from her eyes, and walked out the door.

Eva bit her lip. Instead of salvaging the situation, she had ruined her friendship, without even telling Trish what she was supposed to. The lump forming in her throat and the watery eyes weren't helping at all. Her face fell into her cupped hands. She backed up against the wall, and slid all the way down. She had honestly wanted to work it all out, but instead she had just done the worst thing possible. Trish was right--she had messed up, again.

* * *

Told you so. So the whole point was to tell Trish about John and Eva, but it never happened. Eva really knows how to create a mess, doesn't she?Lol. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will have Randy ; ) As always R & R-thanx! 


	19. breaking up and making up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva. 

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** Here's chapter 19. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. And as I promised, this chapter does have someone special-lol. Anyways, let me catch you up. Nothing has been smooth sailing for Eva. She hooked up with John and instead of telling Trish about it, sheended up having a fallout with her.Is there any silver lining to Eva's cloud? Read on.; )

**

* * *

**

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 19**

The door opened once again, but Eva refused to acknowledge it. He walked over to her, kneeled in front of her and gently stroked her hair. Her teary eyes looking up to meet the gaze of his blue eyes.

"What happened?" John questioned.

"I'm a bitch," Eva sobbed.

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"I just told one of my best friends that she's a horrible person--"

"What? How?" He jerked up. "All you had to do was tell her about us."

"I know. I know. I never really got to that part," she softly admitted.

His hands were atop his head, "I can't believe you screwed this up."

"I heard enough of that tonight. I sure as hell don't need to hear the same shit from you too." Eva rose to her feet. She wiped away the excess of the tears that smearing them across her bronzed complexion.

John watched her throw the door open and trod out the locker room. He sighed and ran after her. "Eva!" he hollered.

She ignored his yelling, continuing to walk through the empty halls of the arena. He caught up, and grabbed her arm. She rotated to face him.

"Damn, you walk fast when you're pissed off," he joked.

"Is that all you had to say?" she coldly asked.

"You're right, you are bitchy," he replied.

"Yeah, calling me a bitch is really going to help you out right about now," she glared icily.

"Wow, this has got to be a relationship first. We're arguing and we've been together for about two days,"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"I get it. I'm sorry. But you know that if you were in my place, you would've had the same reaction. Judging by your reaction now, yours would've been ten times worse."

"That's an apology?" She glared at him.

"Hell, yeah! And admit it, if you were me, you'd have done the same damn thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Cut this crap. I'm sorry. And I know you are too. And I accept."

"What? I'm not apologizing!"

He slowly walked towards her, his gaze refusing to leave her eyes. She set a step back with every one that he set toward her. She gasped when her back touched the wall. He towered over her, with a small grin capturing his face. "Get off of me!" She hissed, attempting to push him off. He was too strong for her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed it back against the wall. She stopped wriggling around as he lowered himself. Her eyes instinctively lowered, waiting for him to come closer and closer. He almost captured her lips in a kiss. Almost.

He pulled away, leaving her lingering. "If you expect any relationship to go right, I suggest you stop toying around and approach a problem with more seriousness rather than throwing bitch fits. Don't throw away what you have with those people that really care about you," he advised, walking off, leaving Eva to contemplate.

>>>>>>

"Here are your keys, miss," the desk clerk at the hotel lobby informed handing them over.

Eva thanked him and dragged her luggage across to the elevator. Shepressed the button in place impatiently seeking the arrival of the elevator. It ping-ed and the golden doors opened welcoming her in. She stepped in ponddering, 'These are probably the only door willing to let me in.' She shifted her weight onto her left side, waiting for the elevator to reach her destination to the fifth floor. It ping-ed once again, allowing the door to fly open. She sulked all the way to room 517. Her hands dug into her back pocket and pulled out the key card. The flashing green light came on, which signaled her to shove the door open and roll her suitcase and bags and prop them up against the wall behind the door. The card flew out of her hands and onto the plush bed, as did her jacket. She pried off her shoes and collapsed onto the bed.

'I've fucked everything up,' she thought as she closed her eyes. The growl of her stomach, however,took her away from the deep slumber she was so close to approaching. She and John were supposed to grab a bite after the show, but after he had abruptly left, she wasn't so sure she was ready to run after him. She succumbed to her stomach's orders and threw on her flip-flops. Her fingers plowed their way through her hair and unknotted the minor tangles. She took one final glance at the mirror, thinking it was past midnight and no guest at the hotel probably cared, and stepped out in her sweats and tank.

She walked all around the lobby, praying to find something. She scowled reading the 'Closed' sign on the restaurant. She lurked around the corners, luckily to find a vending machine. She crinkled her nose at the sole components left:a pack of sugarless gum and some raisin cookies. If only she wasn't so picky and actually liked raisins.

"Damnit!" She mumbled. Her face held a disgusted expression. Her fist met the wall, as she spun around, causing her to ram into someone. Luckily his arms broke her fall. He propped her back into place, as they both recognized who they had just collided with.

"Sorry Randy."

"It's fine," he murmered as if seeing her after their big blowup was some trivial issue. He brushed past her over to the same useless vending machine.

"What the fuck?" He yelled hitting the machine.

"Yeah like hitting the machine is actually going to do anything," Eva acknowledged.

"And hitting the wall is?" he dryly replied. "This place sucks ass. The restaurant's closed, there's no room service after midnight, and this piece of crap has absolutely nothing," he groaned. He spun back around and walked past Eva.

"So, you're just going to walk away?" she said, tilting her head towards her right.

He bit his lip, and stopped in place.Slightly cockinghis head, he stole a glance at her, wondering if she had actually said that or if he had become delusional, "What?"

The rest of her body twisted around, "Are you just going to walk away from me? Are we just going to try to mutually coexist for the rest of our lives? Doesn't our friendship mean more than that?"

"YOU were the one who decided you didn't want to talk to me. YOU were the one who decided you didn't want to acknowledge my existence anymore. YOU were the one who first walked away ," he defended.

She sauntered over to him, causing him to complete his rotation and face her. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you that night. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry that I dostupid shitthings withoutthinking for even a second. But I'm not sorry for being hurt by the fact that you lied straight to my face," she said.

"I did lie to you! Okay!I lied because..." he yelled.

"Because what?" she interjected, her tone matching his.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he calmlyconveyed. "I know that this crap made nofucking sense that night, but trust me you don't want to know that truth."

The vulnerablilty in his eyes convinced Eva thatevery word he said was real. "I will never ask you about it again," she compromised, "On one condition."

"What?"

"Can wejust forget about it andgo back to the way things were?" she announced.

His face broke out into a smilethat she missed so much. "Done."

"Since we've both got midnight cravings how about we head up to the diner up about a mile," she informed, linking her arm into his. "Open 24 hours. Sound good?"

Heraised his eyebrow, his genuine smile become his playful smirk,"Sounds great."

They filed out of the hotel, stopping at the parking lot. "I don't have my keys," she said.

"I don't have mine either. I don't care. I'll walk that damn mile. I need some food," he said with Eva laughing and nodding her head in approval.

Randy briskly walked, with pulling Eva along. A comfortable silence enveloped the air surrounding them.

"I'm sorry. I was in over my head, and I really shouldn't have bit your head off. I know I was a bitch, but I was dealing with a lot of shit. I'm sorry," Eva pleaded, gently stroking his arm.

"I really wasn't willing to forgive you, but admitting that your a bitch really put you over the top," he slyly stated.

"You bastard."

"Hey! But I'm sorry, too.No more talk of this.We're good. And to be honest, even if you are a bitch, I still missed you," he smiled, placing his hand on hers.

"Aww, aren't you just the sweetest little asshole?"

"Alright. Now that we've got our true feelings in the air, can we start walking a little faster?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Eva grinned.

>>>>>>

"So let me get this straight, that night after all that miserable crap, you hooked up with Cena?" he said sipping his drink. He was shocked, nonetheless, and heartbroken, which he knew was coming,but there was no way Eva was going to see it.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was so weird though. It just happened. And then the next day, he told me he actually felt the same way. And today we had our first argument."

"Well whoop-de-fucking-do for you guys."

"Randy," she sternly replied. She took another stab at a piece of chicken and plopped it in her mouth.

"What did you expect me to say? Its a small fight, you'll get over it. Or maybe something like I'm so glad you two are together. You were made for each other. When's the wedding?" He mocked. "Happy?" He shoved his sandwich in his mouth, takinga huge chunk of it.

"No. I--I don't know. I didn't expect the sarcasm and mockery. And why the hell are you so touchy when it comes to him? What happened between you two? Is there anything I should know of..."

"No."

"That was quick. Did something happen happen between you? Like something gay?"

Randy's head shot up. "Hell no! Get your mind out of the gutter...it's just.. it's just that he's kind of getting everything I wanted," he voice lowered even though he, Eva, and their waitress were the only ones in the diner.

"Like what?" Eva asked before putting the straw from her Vanilla Cokecup in her mouth.

"It may seem undoubtly stupid, but remember back in 2003 when he had his face turn, it was all smooth sailing from there. The fans love him, management thinks he makes a great champion both in and out of the ring..and his title reign lasted more than a crappy 28 days."

"Well as long as I've known you don't give two shits as to what people think of you. The fans despise you because you're a kickass, in-your-face, cocky, heel and you're damn good at it.And John was great as champion. But it doesn't diminish the feats you've accomplished. And in this business, titles can come and go, it makes no difference. I mean just look at me, I've never been Women's Champion and by the looks of it, I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon, but that doesn't affect the fact that I am so damn amazing," Eva proudly stated earning a laugh from Randy.

"And people think I'm conceited."

Eva smiled," Should we head back?"

Randy nodded as they split the check and placed the money on the table, and slid out the booth. "Anything else you want to get off your chest while we're at it?" She asked as they made their way walking back.

"Well there is...but I'm kinda sick of you defending your _boyfriend_," he stated, keenly emphasizing the word boyfriend. He slightly cringed realizing those words had left his lips. He wasn't so sure he could handle Eva being with someone else for long.

Eva punched his arm,"Hey, you better watch it, Orton," she threatened. "So what is it?"

"You want the truth?" He looked longingly into her eyes. This was the moment.

"Yeah."

Pausing, he peered at Eva. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Randy," she softly said.

"Eva.."

"Yeah? I'm listening."

"Yeah, well," he took her hands into his,"I'm not telling."

"What!" she exclaimed. "I seriously thought you were going to reveal some deep dark secret, but I forgot that your Randy Orton."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean," she scowled, walking as fast as she could. She could hear Randy shuffling behind her.

Upon reaching the hotel, she glanced at his reflection cast on the glass doors. Pretending she didn't care, she left him fend the front entrance doors as well as the elevator.

"Hey, Eva you ever done it in an elevator?"

"No," she answered in slightly disgusted tone. She turned her head ninety degrees to look at him. "Have you?"

"Yeah," he smirked.

"Figures."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," he said.

"Randy, do me a favor..."

"What?"

"Shutup."

The buzz of the elevator sounded, opening the doors.

"Hey Randy," she called out, standing by her door,watching Randy veer off in the opposite direction.

"What?" he turned around.

"Wanna come in?"

He pretended to consider, with one hand on his hips and the other pointed on his chin.

Eva folded her arms across her chest. "Orton, get your ass in here in three seconds or the door is gunna be slammed in your face."

He laughed. "Fine, I'm coming, but you better not try anything," he forewarned.

"I can't promise that," she smirked.


	20. can't stop that feeling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva. 

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** Okay so I had this chapter done awhile ago, but I wanted to let it be and come back to edit it. But then, my evil-ass computer decides to delete my account, so chapter 20 disappears. I had to rewrite it. I revamped it and this is the product. It's different from what I actually had in mind,so yeah. Nevertheless,I'm very satisfied with this chapter. And I hope you will be too. I'll stop boring you with this useless crap, so Go on. Read it. **

* * *

Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 20**

Randy stirred at the outburst of sunlight that slyly gleamed in front of his eyes. He held up his hand to shield himself from the bright light. _Damnit. Why do I always forget to close the curtain? Taking steps in precaution wouldn't really hurt, _he reprimanded himself. The rays managed to peek in through his fingers. His eyes still glued shut, his hand began a desperate search for the comforter or another pillow. While his right hand felt around, he was puzzled by whether or not his left arm was still connected to his body. Reluctantly, he opened one eye.

His arm was snaked around Eva's waist, with her arm on top of his. Her delicate fingers adorably adorned over his sturdy ones. Her back was to his face. The other eye finally followed suit as he observed her small frame rise and fall with each breath.

He slid his captivated arm fee, and gently placed hers back on her hips. His frantic search for a pillow came to a halt, as she tossed around. Her brunette locks moved to the other side, as she lay peacefully asleep, her face mere inches away from his own. His hand tempted to sweep across her cheek, made a forward motion, but halted midway. He didn't want to wake her. He was so close, he could notice every small mark that graced her face. No make-up or cover ups, no showy additions, just every deemed imperfection. Just her. _She looks so beautiful, _he mused. Eva was simply something else. The affections he had for her were unmatched by any other he could think of. As Randy admirably noted what he saw, his thoughts reverted back to when he first laid eyes on her.

_Flashback_

_Randy walked through the curtain wiping the pouring sweat off his forehead. His Evolution cohorts weren't far behind._

"_That was an incredible match. I'm proud of you guys- Ric, only getting better…Dave, you were dominating in that rind and you Randy... That RKO was astounding. It brought down the house," Hunter congratulated them._

"_Well I'm just that damn good, " Randy smirked._

"_Yeah, well try coming up with your own catchphrase, will ya?" Hunter laughed. "I'm gunna go get ready for my match now," he beckoned off._

_The three remaining members turned the other way and walked back to their locker room. Randy, showered and with a fresh change of clothes, roamed the halls of the arena. The night had been exhilarating, and the excitement refused to die down. _

_His glance fell upon his best friend and fellow superstar, who was deeply enrooted in conversation with someone he had never seen before. The newly crowned U.S. Champion, had the belt proudly draped over his shoulder. His gaze bounced back to the companion. Even with her back facing him, he noted her actions: She laughed, and lightly touched his arm before walking off. _

"_What the hell are you so giddy about?" Randy inquired, referencing the broad smile that was displayed across his features._

_John's stare was averted to meet the one coming from Randy. "Well as you can see, I just won my first championship." _

"_Congratulations," he said. "Feels great to be champ, doesn't it?" He faked a smile._

"_Hell, yeah."_

"_Okay, now tell me why you're really happy."_

'_What?" He scrunched up his eyebrows. "I just did, you idiot."_

"_Yeah, that was a fucking lie. Since you're hell bent on playing stupid, I'll make it easier for you, who's the chick?"_

"_First off, you're the stupid idiot cuz what you're implying is shit. I have a girlfriend, who I really care about, and second of all, there's nothing going on between me and her," he motioned with his head, pointing in the direction where she was currently standing._

"_Good, cuz if her face is as fine as her ass, she's mine," he haughtily smirked._

_John shook his head, "That's what this interrogation was about. Sorry, to disappoint you man, but she's not just some random slut you can hook up with and forget about."_

"_What?" Randy jerked out of his thoughts. "Why?" he whined. _

"_She's not some ring rat, you dipshit. And if you even think about doing something along those lines, I will kick your sorry ass."_

"_Now why would you go about trying to do some incredibly stupid shit like that?"_

"_Because one, I can kick you're sorry ass, and two because I don't want to see her getting hurt."_

"_Why are you being so overprotective of this chick?"_

"_She's new around here and I don't want to see anything happening to her. She's a real sweetheart and- "_

"_And she's perfect. And I'm secretly in love with her. And since I can't have her no one else can," Randy mocked._

"_It's not like that," he clenched his teeth._

"_I'm sure it isn't," he rolled his eyes, brushing past John._

"_Randy..." he hissed in attempt to stop him. Realizing it was futile, he warned, "Try anything on her and I swear…"_

"_I'll try but it won't be my fault if she can't resist my charm," he replied, throwing John's caution back in his face._

_Randy's roved up and down her figure. He was yet to see her face. He eyed John, annoying him as he licked his lips and stole an enticing glance at her. He felt a personal satisfaction as John's grew furious by the minute._

_He was still turned around, smirk firmly in place, as he stepped back and 'accidentally' bumped into someone._

"_Watch it!" she exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized, still showing off for John._

_Her hair flew back in a dramatic fashion, finally bringing her to the stance Randy had wanted. _

"_You could try having the decency of saying it to my face," she curtly replied._

_He made a complete 180. Her eyes were livid, and her lips were contorted into a scowl, which all too well complimented her enraged tone. _

_His eyes refused to budge. "I'm really sorry," he apologized once again._

_She paused, "It's okay." Her features softened, as her fingers ran through her hair, sweeping the fallen strands back into place. _

_He scanned her for the third time that night. They traveled from her smoldering brown flirty eyes, down to her lusciously pale pink lips. She was all dolled up, but he couldn't deny that he was attracted. _

"_Randy," he put his hand out._

"_Randy Orton," she extended hers to meet his. It's nice to finally meet you."_

"_Finally…?"_

"_Well since I've been hearing so much about you…I just thought it'd be interesting to see if you really were an assho… I mean… as hot in person."_

"_Asshole, huh?" He raised his eyebrow in question. _

_She blushed. "Umm, no that's not what I…"_

"_It's okay. I'm gunna take a wild guess and say that Cena's given you his 411 on things around here," as she unwillingly nodded in a 'yes', "Cena' s a friend every guy should have," he sardonically replied. "He's probably burning a hole into my head, right now," he informed._

"_Well you're right about that. His face is turning scorching red. You can practically see the fire in his eyes and steam rushing out of his ears. But John isn't the one who's responsible for the impression that I had of you. Not all of it anyways."_

"_Are you defending him?"_

"_No. I'm just telling you the truth. That's the least I can do after I said that you were an asshole when you haven't done anything to deserve that," she shot him an apologetic look._

"_How about you just tell me your name?"_

"_Eva," she smiled._

"_Eva," he repeated. His eyes roved over her with every word she spoke. He liked what he saw._

_Someone backstage called out to her._

"_Umm. I have to go. But it was really nice meeting you …" she turned, on her way._

"_And seeing that I really am hot in person," he beamed._

"_I haven't really decided on that yet," she enticingly replied, walking away from a mesmerized Randy. _

_End Flashback_

He glanced at her once again. His moment of reflection gave him an answer he didn't want. _John's always had a soft corner for her_, he thought. _They've always wanted each other._ He let out a sigh. _When I first met her, everything was based on looks. _He had never anticipated himself falling this hard for Eva and he couldn't do anything about it. Karma was being a bitch. _It's time for me to move on, _he thought. But what was stopping him?

>>>>>>

Eva rubbed her eyes and jolted up. Her hand clamped onto the bed. The rest of her senses were slowly awakening.

"What the…" she talked to herself, trying to figure out how she was asleep on the floor, when there was a perfectly comfy bed.

Upon hearing the sound of the shower, it all slowly came back. She and Randy had stayed up watching Saw 2, or some of it anyways. More than half the time, they had bickered over who slept on the bed, and who got stuck on the couch. But somehow, unknown to her, they had both winded up on the floor.

While one hand treaded through her hair, the other swiped the table to grab her cell phone. She switched it off of the silent mode, and blinked when she saw 12 missed calls flashing before her eyes. Her fingers promptly flipped it open, as she noticed the name beside each call, John.

She heaved a sigh. She couldn't help being pissed at him for reacting the way her did, but he had a point.

"_Don't throw away what you have with those people that really care about you." _His words sang around in her head like that annoying song on the radio, that refused to leave your thoughts.

He was right. She had made mistakes, and now it was time to mend all those torn relationships. She had already patched things up with Randy_. Only two more to go_, she thought. Pressing the 'dial' button would be a start. Her thumb hovered over the button. She knew she had to talk to him. She _wanted _to talk to him. So what was holding her back?

* * *

You like? Randy and Eva are both contemplating if what's happening is the way it was meant to be.So I have two questions. Do you think Eva will be unfaithful or will she come clean? Should Randy find someone else? Let me know.

Thank you to all my reviewers. Each and every single one is truly appreciated. ; ) Don't forget to review thisone.


	21. meant to be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva. 

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** I've been so busy these past two months. This is my longest story and I'm proud I've stuck to it. I have another one I'm working on, so it should be up shortly. For this one, I'd write a chapter, then something else would come to mind and I'd alter it. Finally I settled for this one.This chapter is short but significant.Read n Review pretty please ; )

* * *

**Sweetest Sin **

**Chapter 21**

"Hey guys, what's the current 411 on Stacy's party?" Christy asked, breaking the silence that had enraptured the air at the airport. Christian's head shot in the direction of Randy and Eva. "Weren't you part of the masterminds that were behind it all?"  
"Actually, we were more like the bitches who were forced to do the behind the scenes dirty work," Randy retorted.  
"It's a week away and no one has any idea as to what the hell is going on?" Christy summed up.  
"Precisely," Eva answered.

"Well, we've got the next two days to ourselves, so how about we maybe after we settle in from our flight, we get together tonight in my room, to figure it all out," Christian suggested, earning a nod of approval from Christy.

"Yeah, well, you can count me out," Randy said.

"Me too," Eva said.

Christian glared at the two. "You two can't possibly be fucking serious?"

"Hell yeah, we're serious. You don't know how much shit we had to put up with because of this party," Randy said.

"We don't want anything to do with it," Eva added.

"I don't know what the issues with you two are, but what I do know is that this is for Stacy. Do it for her at least," Christy pleaded.

The two eyed the couple in annoyance. Eva sighed and looked at Randy. She silently questioned him. He nodded in reassurance.

"Fine," he mumbled

"Great, we'll go find Victoria, Dave, and Chris. Eva can handle John and Randy can talk to Trish," Christy ordered and rushed off with Christian following close on her heels.

Eva and Randy watched the couple move through the airport, until they were no longer visible.

"Crap," Eva rolled her eyes.

"Why do we always wind up in this type of shit?" Randy looked aggravated and bewildered.

"Karma?" She sighed.

"Eh. Could be. I guess we just have to suck it up and do this for Stacy."

"She so owes us," she said, shaking her head.

"Big time."

"Standing here isn't going to do anything. I'm thirsty as hell. I'll be back." Eva rushed off, leaving Randy standing alone.

"Hey!" A hand firmly grasped his shoulder from behind, jerking Randy out of his thoughts.

Randy's head whirled. "Hey,Stace."

"Hi Randy." Her eyebrow quirked up, as she smiled mischievously. "So….."

"So…what?" he asked, his brow knitted in confusion.

"Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush. What's up with you and Eva?"

"Nothing," his shot out his knee-jerk response.

The disbelief remained on Stacy's face. "Oh, come on." She leaned in. "You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell you besides that we've patched things up-"

Stacy gasped in excitement.

"And that we spent last night together-"

Her gasp became a squeal.

"But nothing happened because she's with John."

Stacy's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wh-whoa. Wait. What?" She stammered.

"She's with him." He forced out once again. "She told me everything last night."

"If she's with him, why were the two of you together last night?" She countered.  
"She had some argument with him. We got everything straightened out between us and just hung out."

"Oh," her disappointed floated in her tone.

"I'm crazy about her, but I can't force her to be with me when it's obvious she's in love with some other guy."

"Randy-"

"It's not going to happen. She's with John."

"It will happen," she smiled, squeezing his shoulder with platonic affection, "You two are meant to be."

"Maybe someone needs to tell her that," he forced a smile.

>>>>>>

The swishing on her flip-flops carried on through the airport. She spotted a Starbucks and bought herself the caffeine her body had been craving. She sipped the caramel latte in the moderate silence. Her body collapsed on cue onto a nearby chair. She propped up her elbow and settled her head on it.

"You know people actually have coffee to stay awake," a familiar voice greeted her.

Her eyes popped open. "Hey Lita," she replied to the redhead.

"Late night?"

"Um-hmm."

"What were _you_ doing up _all night_?" She ribbed her.

"Nothing that you're thinking of. Randy and I-"

"Randy. I knew it. I've been hearing some rumors about the two of you," she laughed.

"Oh, you mean the rumors that we're _just friends_."

"Just friends," she sniggered, "Yeah sure."

"We danced together once, and suddenly there's something going on between us. But it's nothing like that. We really are just friends. And I'm with John," she admitted. "At least, I think I am."

Lita eyed her curiously, "You think?"

"It's long and confusing,"

"Give me the short version."

"We're together, but I did something stupid, and he's pissed at me."

"I see, so when did this little spat between the two of you happen?"

"Last night."

"So lemme get this straight, you claim to be with John, but then you two had some sort of argument, and instead of settling things with him, you spent the night with Randy, who just so happens to be one of John's and your closest friends."

"Don't make it sound so soap-operish."

"Sweetie, I'm just telling it like it is. Does anyone else know of your insane predicament, besides yours truly."

"Besides Randy, everyone else just knows little tid bits."

"Ah, of course, _Randy_ would know."

"Ugh! I'm getting sick and tired of everyone saying his name that way around me."

"Yeah, well that's because the entire world isn't as oblivious as you two apparently think."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eva eyed her.

"Have you noticed that Randy hasn't been in any serious relationship lately?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders, "So?"

"And that he hasn't had some random slut hanging by his side either?"

"Get to the point, Lita."

"He spends most his time _with_ _you_. There's something between the you and Orton. "

"What the hell is it with redheads? Do you guys share some freakish mindset or something?"

"What?"

"Christy said the same thing when I first told her about John."

Lita smiled proudly. "Well, I'm glad to know, someone else feels the same way."

"Why is everyone so hell-bent on getting us together?"

"Simple," her lips hiked up higher to reveal a satisfied grin, "You two are meant to be."

>>>>>>

_You two are meant to be. _Stacy's words danced around in Randy's thoughts. Even though he wanted Eva, he knew he wasn't willing to end his friendship with John, even if they couldn't claim to be friends or even mere acquaintances in recent weeks.

If he and Eva were meant to be, she would've realized it and would be with him instead of John.

_I need to move on_, he told himself.


	22. what you mean to me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** 100 reviews-WOOOOOOO! First and foremost I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Next month, it'll be ayear since I started it. It's making me all mushy and gooey.But I'm pretty damn sure no one wants to hear that.So anyways, I know I've been torturing some of the characters--like Randy, but my crystal ball tells me there might be some good heading out his way in the next few chapters. So what are you waiting for? Go on R & R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: **

Eva's anger flushed from her face, and her expression became somber.

"Umm, Lita, not to sound like a bitch or anything but this whole Randy situation is kinda complex than it really seems." She paused to ensure that Lita was understanding that the words she was about to say were anything but hollow.

"John really means a lot to me," she admitted. The confidence that she carried with that revelation surprised Lita.

"I'm really not in the mood to discuss any of it further so, if you don't mind, can we please just talk about something else now?"

"I understand," Lita reassuringly smiled. She leaned back in her chair for a millisecond, and shot right back up to an upright position. "You're gunna get your ass kicked."

Eva's head jolted. "What?" she asked shooting her a confused glance. "You have a strange way of changing topics."

Lita chuckled. "I've heard rumors that this overseas tour has you, Victoria, and me, working on a series of number one contendership matches for the women's title. Trish's new opponent is going to be determined by the one with the best in-ring performance. And there is no way I'm screwing up my chances. So, in short, you're gunna get your ass kicked."

"Crap. The last time I was in the ring with the two of you, I was in mind-blowing pain for days. I don't know if I'm ready for this," Eva admitted.

"Didn't you ask Trish and Victoria to talk to management about being more physical in your matches?"

"Yeah--"

"So if you don't want to spend the rest of your career playing valet to Shelton or anyone else for that matter, then you better suck it up and be prepared to take it up a few notches."

"But wait a second, I suggested an idea to Steph, andI was told it was approved, so why are they plugging me into this contendership triple threat?"

"Maybe they saw something in your match and decided this was better."

Eva shrugged in response, "Maybe. But I was looking forward to the other idea."

The two were engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice someone making his way to them.

"Hey, you two."

Lita and Eva's surprised heads shot up to take a glance.

"Hey Dave," they replied in unison.

"Eva, first off, to steal a line from Snitsky, it wasn't my fault…"

Lita snorted, as Eva gave a look to Dave, who looked unusually uneasy, to continue.

"Okay so here goes. Christian came to me about his plans for later. Victoria, for some reason, _which I have to inquire about later_, was standing right by us, and having a conversation with someone. So she overheard it all and so did he. And she, _I don't know why_, invited him tonight."

"Dave, who is this someone, whose name you keep forgetting to mention?"

"Like I said before-"

"Dave, I got it. Just tell me the name," Eva ordered.

"It's Shelton," he said.

"Oh," she softly replied.

"I just thought you should get a heads up."

"Thanks. It's not like I've been able to avoid him, no matter how much I want to," she quickly added, "working side by side with him day after day…" Her lips pursed together as she threw up her hands in defeat.

"I have no issues working with the guy. I just wish he and Victoria would quit playing best friends. The last time I saw him that much with another girl was when he was into…well you."

"You don't think, that he--"

"I don't want to, but all the signs are pointing to it, and it's pissing me off," Dave growled.

"Don't be so quick to jump to such drastic conclusions," Eva said.

"Maybe the guy's just looking for someone to talk to once in awhile, "Lita interjected.

"For his safety, let's hope so," Dave said.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I have to go do some damage control," Eva stood up. She turned her head slightly to Dave and Lita's direction, "Dave, can you fill Lita in on tonight?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," he replied.

>>>>>>

John had his eyes closed, as his head lay rested back and the headphones remained glued to his ears during the long flight. One of the first things Christian, who had sat next to him, had asked was if Eva had talked to him. 'No,' he had mumbled, to which Christian promptly spewed out the details of the memo for the night.

Twelve calls. And she hadn't even picked up one. She didn't even bother to leave a message. Or hell, even _try_ to call him back. The music that buzzed through his headphones seemed to have washed his thoughts away from Eva, but only for awhile. Every now and then, his thoughts would revert back and forth between the words he said the night before and the silence that surrounded the missed calls.

Christian had returned to his seat, or so John thought. Even with his eyes shut, he felt the seat move and caught a whiff of perfume.

"Jeez, how long were you with Christy? You're soaked in her perfume man," John laughed.

A hand, touched his knee, causing his eyes to open, and slide his headphones off.

"Hey," she softly replied.

"If you're here to tell me about tonight, I already know," he curtly replied, his hands ready to put his headphones back on.

Her hand swiftly moved from his leg and gently tugged on his hand, stopping him from ignoring her. He stared at her as she said, "We need to talk."

"I wanted to talk last night, but apparently you were too busy ignoring my calls," he spit out.

"I wasn't ignoring your calls. I didn't notice them until this morning."

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night," he said, eyeing her hand which lay atop his own.

"Look. This morning I realized something. Everything you said last night was true. About the way I reacted, about the way you did. And what you said about me. "

He continued to look at her, but didn't utter a word.

"I have been screwing up a lot and it always involves the people that mean so much to me."

He listened intently but didn't seem to convey any remorse towards her.

She paused and looked into his eyes, hoping to connect with the words she was about to say. "I'm sorry."

One half of instincts was hoping he's smile and say that everything would be alright, while the other half was dreading him shoving her hand away and telling her everything was over.

"You done?" he said ina harsh tone, which hadnever beentoo fond of.

Eva was aghast at his heartless reply. She regained composure. "Yeah, I guess I am."

In an instant, he let his headphones drop and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a kiss. His soft parted lips grazed against hers as their tongues met like never before. While one hand cupped her face, the other one rummaged her hair. Her arms made their way around his neck pulling him closer.

His emotions had been a mess, with pangs of anger, anguish, and confusion jutting around in his head, but the second she began talking, it all changed. His bitter feelings had vanished and all he could think about was making things right with her once again. He knew she made mistakes, but they were a part of her impulsivity, a reason why he was crazy about her.

"I'm sorry. I know it seemed like I was being a jackass…." he slyly whispered in between kisses, "but sometimes words don't do justice to the way I feel about you."

"That's why you should shut up now," Eva slyly replied, her arms lunging for him for a deeper kiss.

>>>>>>

"The Kiss Cam needs something more. I've been wondering what I could possibly do to make it better," Maria thought aloud.

Randy snapped away from the daydreams he had been seeing as he laid his head against the cushioned head rest. She had been going on and on from the minute they had sat down. At first he had tried to listen, but after he derived at the conclusion that it was endless, he had stopped nodding and adding in his reallys and yeahs.

He could feel his brain melting slowly. He rubbed his temples in aggravation, in hopes of somehow making her voice fade away. He shot glances at the people who sat nearby. Most of them were asleep, which wasn't even an option for him, thanks to Maria. 'Damnit' he thought, 'What did I do to deserve this?'

"Randy, are you even listening to me?" Her voice poked into his thoughts.

He turned and gritted, "No."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Well, why don't you tell me something then?" She returned to her bright and cheery self.

"Maybe some other time," he said, attempting to swerve her attention away from him.

"I mean we have so much time _right now_-"

"Will you excuse me?" He didn't have the slightest idea where he was headed once he stood up from his seat.

She sat in her seat, bewildered, and had nothing to say to his abrupt need to leave.

He knew if he hadn't left that second, he would've done something he would regret big time. He glided across the aisles, but halted once he found an empty seat next to Dave.

He collapsed on the vacant area beside him, and announced, "I don't care what happens, I am not going back. It's like dying a slow and torturous death, where the clocks seem to find amusement in stopping every five seconds."

"It's worse to have someone rip your chest open and tear your heart out and set it on fire in front of your face, while you writhe around in pain."

"That's a helluva lot more graphic than mine and but I take it we're obviously not talking about the same thing-"

"What were _you_ babbling about Orton?" Dave asked.

"Maria," he answered, with Dave sending him a sympathetic nod.

"She's a sweetheart buta sitting half an hour with her is more than enough."

"You?"

"Turn you're head to your left and take a glance back."

In the aisle that was next to him, in a couple seats behind his current section, sat Shelton who was enjoying whatRandy judged to be flirting because of the giggles that emerged from there every few seconds.

Randy's head retreated back to rest against the seat cushion. "What are your panties in a bunch? The guy's flirting, quite shamelessly, I might add with some chick. I just saw that he's moved on past Eva."

"He's trying to _move on_ by putting _a move on_ MY GIRLFRIEND!" Even in the low tone, Dave's anger was obvious in his voice's sternness.

"Damn, you need to take a break. Maybe it's nothing like that."

"You just said the guy was_ flirting_. And that he was _moving on_."

"I said he was _flirting_, not getting ready to get _married_ or some dramatic shit. Quit jumping to conclusions."

"Hell, that's the answer I'd expect from two people who can't notice something that's so in your face damn obvious," Dave countered.

Randy had his mouth open to question him, when Dave beat him to the punch and rambled on.

"Eva said the exact words you just did-"

Randy interrupted him with a loud groan. Every time this topic was approached, his head went into a turbulent motion. The reverent discussion subject had begun to annoy him to that point.

Randy quirked his eyebrow and ran his tongue over his teeth. "Let me take a wild guess as to what you're about to say," he offered.

Dave dramatically shifted his forefinger and thumb and rubbed his chin, signaling Randy that he was all ears.

Randy cleared his throat and started off his sardonic rendition of the mundane conversation. "Can't you see Randy? You two are meant to be. So what if she's been with every other guy in the locker room besides _you_? I can see that you two share something. It's it obvious in the fact that you said the _same exact thing_. That's destiny. And it doesn't matter if she's in a relationship with one of your best friends. You guys are made for each other. She'll realize she has feelings for you and end things with him and you will together for a _whole day _before she moves on to some other guy."

"That isn't even close to what I was about to say," Dave said, trying to maintain a serious expression.

"You basically get the gist of the crap I've had to listen to."

"Who's been dishing this crap out?"

"Trish and Stacy."

"Hmm," he murmured. "Did you ever think they just want you two to be happy? And maybe, just maybe, they might actually be right?"

Randy's head met with the cushion on the seat. "I know how I feel about her. But the fact of the matter is simple: She chose to be with John."

"I don't think I ever saw that coming."

"Well we didn't exactly see her and Shelton coming or Shelton and Victoria…"

"That's just something he can dream about when I knock his ass straight into a coma."


	23. the bigger surpise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva. 

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. That's what keeps me going with this story. I've also updated my other story, We Belong Together, which you can check out if you like. As for this one, it's another installment in the life of Eva. In the words of DX, Are you ready? **

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Everyone, except for one particular individual had arrived promptly at Christian's hotel room. That night, they were all scattered, with no possible heat that could've melted away some of the icy glares and cold shoulders that were sent around the confined space.

All the way in the corner, were Victoria and Shelton, who sat quite comfortably on the arm of the chair she occupied. They were so immersed in their conversation, that neither seemed to notice how keenly they were being observed.

His eyes hadn't budged since he had stepped into the room. Even though he was accompanied by Lita, John, and Eva, the only thing on his mind was making sure that Shelton kept a safe distance from Victoria.

"I wish I could just punch his face in," Dave gritted in rage.

"For what? Just talking to her?" Lita questioned.

"You guys haven't seen them these past couple day," he replied.

"Dave, you need to stop overreacting," John said.

"It's just that…." He let a deep sigh. "I don't wanna lose her. And it's aggravating to see her spending so much time with him-"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go over there. It won't look so obvious that you're threatened by him. They won't be alone, so he won't be able to as you claim, 'hit on her,' K?" Lita offered.

"Thanks, Li, I owe you," Dave smiled, "And I'm not threatened by him."

"Sure," she smirked, patting his shoulder before sauntering off.

"Doesn't it bother you that your ex is trying to get with your best friend?" Dave asked.

"Look, as much of a jackass that he's been to me, I know that he wouldn't go and pull some stupid shit like that," Eva reassuringly smiled.

They turned when they heard John snort. "You can think you know a person all you want, but they always seem to surprise the hell out of you," John dryly replied, earning confused looks from Dave and Eva.

"Like with Eva, for example-" he continued.

"Me? What have I done?" She asked.

"It's more like what you haven't done. For someone who claims to care so much about her friends, you don't seem to find it important to tell them something that they have a right to know."

"Well, considering the fact that it's _my_ best friend, it'll be _my_ decision. I'll tell her when the time is right," Eva announced.

"I'll leave you two alone, to discuss this," Dave said, itching to leave the uncomfortable situation but unfortunately for him Eva grasped onto his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"No it's fine, Dave," she stated. Her eyes shifted to John as she voiced her anger, "What bothers me is that you brought this up again, when you know what happened last time we talked about this."

He didn't budge."She deserves to know-"

Eva slightly shook her head, softening her tone, "It isn't that easy. I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"You know I think…" Dave began once again, hoping to get away this time.

"It's fine Dave," John growled. He eyed Eva, "When do you think you'll be ready? After someone else tells her? Or when she finds out for herself? It shouldn't be that way. She should hear it from you."

He paused, taking away the anger and relaxed his tone a bit. "I'ma be over there," John replied, pointing to the couch. "Think about it. The earlier you tell her, the quicker you'll have your best friend back." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. He walked off in the direction of the love-seat that Trish and Christy sat in, with Christian leaning back against the table.

Ensuring that John was nowhere near within hearing distance, he commented, "What did I ever do to you to be put through that awkwardness of your first argument?"

"Sadly, that's not true," A voice popped up from behind. Their heads instinctively turned to find the face behind the person who had interjected himself into their conversation.

"Randy? Don't have anything better to do, than listen in on our conversation?" Eva scowled.

"Actually, no," he replied.

"So like I was saying, since Eva loves to tell me every damn little detail, I know for a fact that they've actually had their first fight because of this same issue," Randy revealed.

"I have to know now. Who does he keep saying that you have to tell?" Dave inquired.

Randy was about to open his mouth, but Eva beat him to the chase. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much, Randy." She faced Dave, "The night that we hooked up, we kinda found out that Trish likes him. But she doesn't know that we know and she doesn't know about us. So he's been on my case, that everyone else already knows about us, she has a right to know, and I have to be the one to tell her."

"Good to know," Dave grinned.

"Why can't he be the one?" Randy asked.

"Well I guess because I went after a guy that my best friend likes. I chose to be with a guy that was off limits," she admitted.

"Yeah, but he's just as much a part of this relationship as you are. And he's the one who heard her say it. So to be fair, shouldn't he be there with you?"

"Maybe. I just wish he'd understand how hard it is to go back to her after I called her a home-wrecker and tossed in the fact that she's lonely and has a thing for John."

"You really know how to mess up, don't cha?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't rub it in."

"I don't even understand why you're together, when all you guys seem to do is argue."

"Making up with him has its quirks," she grinned.

"I've heard enough," he said slightly disgusted.

At that point, Eva ribbed Randy with her elbow. They finally noticed that during their back and forth commenting, Dave had moved back to send glances to the trio in the corner.

"Dave after all we said? How many times, have we told you? Stop worrying about them," Eva offered a warm smile.

"Yeah," he replied. "I don't think there's much going on with Lita standing there in between 'em, watching like a hawk. Unless of course if he manages to lure Lita as well ….. that'd be quite a threesome," Randy mused.

"That's it, I'm going over there," Dave confirmed, storming off with a mission.

"Randy!" Eva exclaimed, swatting his arm.

"What? He had to see for himself that he was simply overreacting. He had to find out that Shelton was just doing some harmless flirting. He's not the kinda guy who would go after any taken chick. Dave needs to see that there's nothing going on between the two of them."

"That was really sweet. Not done in the best way, but still sweet."

"So speaking of relationships, who are you moving onto next week?"

"Randy!" Eva cried out.

"I mean you're with Shelton for like a week, then like two days later, its' John. So I thought it'd be nice to have a heads up on who you're gunna be with next week?" Randy commented.

"Real funny. And FYI, I was with Shelton for three months, and John and I didn't happen until a week later. So there."

Randy sniggered.

"And what about you? Mr. I'm God's gift to women, and too good for something steady, so on a daily basis, I hook with any random skank, whose face or name I can't remember the next morning?" Eva kinked her eyebrow.

"Hey what I do, or for that matter," he displayed his infamous smirk, "who I do, is none of your business."

The two had masked their emotions so often in front of each other that it became like a second nature. Everyone else saw clearly through their casual flirting or arguing. For Randy and Eva, no matter how much they denied their feelings, something inside told them that they wouldn't be able to lie to themselves or each other for long.

Eva's grinned deviously," Hey you know, I've been thinking, since we've been put through so much torture because of this party. I think we should get to have a little fun on our own…"

Randy's eyebrow rose in interest, "What have you got in mind?"

A few moments in, a sharp knock on the door tore everyone's attention from the conversations they had previously been engaged in. Christian obliged and pried the door open to let the late visitor become victim to withering glares.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," he apologized, sending a fleeting glance across the room, acknowledging everyone that was present.

"Now that _everyone_ is here," Christian began stressing everyone as he eyed Chris, "maybe someone should give us a rundown on where the hell we are with this party."

Before anyone could say anything, Chris cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention. "Before we do anything can I talk to Trish, Eva, John, and Randy?" Chris nervously requested.

Randy and Eva sent each other identical baffled looks, but slowly walked over to Chris, with Trish and John who rose from the couch and followed suit.

Chris reminisced about how horribly the last meeting between the five had ended.

Over the past few days, he had done some thinking. That night's events always came racing back to him. He knew he couldn't take back the words he said, but he knew that apologizing would be the best thing in its place.

He scanned the four that stood in front of him: Trish, John, Eva, and Randy. "I can't tell you guys how sorry I am about the fiasco I caused, the last time with the five of us." No one was willing to respond, so Chris continued.

He glanced over to Trish, who stood on his far left, arms crossed and a distanced look in her eyes. "Trish," he started off, placing his fingers on her folded arms. She released her arms from their position, and gave Chris her full attention.

He held her hand in his, "After we talked things over that other night, all these old feelings came rushing back. I knew I loved Stace but I wanted you back... "

"Chris," Trish mustered out.

The four were very well aware of that fact. But John, Eva, and Randy began to wonder why he had asked to talk to them, when it was obvious that he was there for Trish.

"And I talked to Stacy right after. And she even said that a part of her felt like me and you should've stayed together..."

"I know, she told me that as well," Trish said.

"But I decided before I made any hasty decisions, that I would think things through..."

"That would be a first," John muttered under his breath.

"And I realized that every time I wanted to talk to someone, one person would come to mind. Every time I felt lonely, I wanted to be with one person. All I wanted was to see those eyes, hear that laughter, and taste those lips...

"Oh for the love of God..." Randy groaned.

"I was an idiot to even think about someone else. I can't believe how blind I was..."

Eva rolled her eyes.

Trish hung onto every word pouring out of his mouth, but for John, Eva, and Randy, they were having a hard time digesting Chris' ongoing confessional. Frankly, they were repulsed about how he was proclaiming his love for Trish, right in front of them, when they were supposed to be doing something for Stacy.

"That's why, at the party, I need you guys to help me prove to Stacy how much I love her."

Trish's hand fell from Chris' grasp at that instant, as the other three tried stood with their jaws on the floor in shock. Had they heard Chris right?

* * *

So what does Chris have in mind? Take a guess. Who knows, maybe we might be thinking the same thing. But until the revelation, a little review would be greatly appreciated. ; ) 


	24. tonight's the night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let's see I last left you with a cliffhanger, but unfortunately that mystery will not be unraveled in this chapter, so you'll have to remain patient and review in the mean time ; ). This chapter is SUPER LONG(at least it seemed like it to me), so I'm sure it'll keep you occupied. And italics are flashbacks. **

* * *

**

Chapter 24

The long-awaited night had finally arrived. Hours upon hours of meticulous planning had reached fruition. It had caused fallouts amongst some of the strongest bonds and for others it had brought them closer than ever.

Victoria and Christy's hotel suite appeared to have been impacted by a hurricane with clothes, shoes, accessories, and make-up covering every visible inch.

Victoria, settled by the window, contemplated silently as she toyed with her raven locks. A hint of a smile appeared, as she drifted off.

"_Okay, this has been bothering me for so long, and I gotta get it off my chest," Dave began, seated on the steel chair in his locker room. _

"_I'm listening," Victoria said, eyeing herself in the mirror while she adjusted her ring attire. _

"_I'm not going to beat around the bush." Dave got a hold of her forearm and spun her around. "What's really going on between you and Shelton?" _

"_What do you mean what's going on between us?" She asked, slightly annoyed. _

"_Do you really wanna be with him rather than me?"_

"_What!" She exclaimed, a tad disgruntled by his question._

"_I've seen you spending more and more time with him than anyone else. What's going on with you-"_

"_So just because I start talking to him and hang out with him once in awhile, it means that I'm harboring romantic feelings for him," she answered harshly. _

_"Well, no," he replied._

_"Not only am I offended, I'm hurt, Dave. I can't believe you don't trust me. I can't even do something for myself like have a platonic relationship with some guy outside our little group."_

"_Everyone else did say something along those lines, but..."_

_"So everyone else trusts me. And you, someone who should have the most faith in me, don't." _

_He stroked her arm. "I do," he sighed, put his head down in defeat. "I know I shouldn't have jumped to rash conclusions-"_

_"You bet your ass, you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," she muttered._

_He got off the seat, and placed his hands on her forearms, "My judgment was a little clouded by jealousy. I'm sorry," he said, donning his best sad puppy-dog look, complete with wide eyes and a pout._

_Her features softened into a small smile. "You were jealous?" she asked in a soft tone._

_He looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah. So you weren't doing this all to get back at Eva and me for that dream you had right?'_

_"Dave!" She punched him on the shoulder."He's a little lonely and it's nice to hang out with someone who doesn't come with excess baggage and is willing to listen once in awhile," she confessed, "and I just want you to know that our relationship won't go anywhere without mutual trust."_

"_I know, so can I be honest with you about this?"_

_"Absolutely."_

"_I think we need to find Shelton a new buddy, because I want you all to myself," Dave replied, planting a kiss on her lips. _

"So, how do I look?" Christy strutted out, as Victoria's thoughts wandered back.

Stacy and Trish who had settled on their outfits already, were now busy sharing the mirror.

"You look great," Trish instantly answered, preoccupied with dabbing lilac eye shadow over her eyelids.

"Yeah, what she said," Stacy piped up, applying mascara.

"You guys," Christy pouted, placing her arms firmly on her lips, "You're not even looking."

"We don't need to. We have this innate sense telling us you do," Trish quipped, sharing a grin with Stacy.

"Come on," Christy whined. "I want to look nice for-"

"Christian's crazy about you. He wouldn't care if you showed up wearing a garbage bag," Victoria replied from across the room.

"Are you sure he's actually gunna go through with it?" Dave asked, eyes glued to the TV screen, as he tapped buttons on the PlayStation controller.

"I don't know. But you should've heard his little speech. Apparently he did some thinking and discovered the girl he had along really was the one for him. And he only broke two hearts in the process," John answered bitterly, making the controller the victim of his anger.

They sat on the floor, eased into their game, leaning back against the love-seat in John's room.

"Maybe Chris has finally realized how wrong he was. Maybe he wants to set things right," Christian piped up from his settlement on the cushioned couch, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

John paused the game, and turned his head back. "For once, Christian can you take our side?"

"I'm just saying that he's not a jackoff like he has a tendency of coming off as. He makes mistakes. Just like the rest of us. Everyone deserves a second chance. He deserves a second chance," Christian defended.

"Whatever," John rolled his eyes, pressing the start button, to continue their game.

"Let's hope he doesn't screw this up," Dave replied, "Which reminds me how are things going between you and Eva after that ugly argument you put me through last week?"

The mention of it froze John in place, allowing Dave to act promptly and pull a victory.

"Ya had to do that?" John fumed.

"This is the first loss you've had today. Grow up," Dave commanded. He tossed the controller on the couch. "So, are you gunna tell us or what?"

"Well, we talked and I gave in and said she should tell Trish whenever she feels that she's ready-"

"What annoys the crap outta me is why you can't tell her yourself," Dave stated.

"Trish is one of her best friends-"

"You know, that's funny, cuz I've seen you hanging out with her more then Eva."

John shot Dave a dirty look. "We've been finalizing the details for tonight."

"Right," he sardonically replied. "Since you have been spending so much time with her, wouldn't it be easier for you to tell her? How long are you going to hide your relationship?"

"I didn't want things to get awkward."

"There'd be definite awkwardness if you had to tell Trish that you know about her feelings for you," Dave countered, "but that doesn't even need to be mentioned."

"Whoa! Trish has feelings for you? Seriously?" Christian interrupted. "Another love triangle," he babbled on.

"Another?" John questioned, turning back to see Christian.

Biting his tongue in regret, Christian's head snapped toward John's direction. "Umm. I'm sorry, what?" he attempted a ridiculous cover up.

"I think we need to go get ready-" Dave quickly replied, coming to the rescue as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, let's go," Christian announced, setting the empty bowl on the table, stepping right behind Dave to and out the door before John could muster another word.

Stacy smiled, listening to the divas continuing to taunt each other. She stuffed the mascara into her little make-up bag and zipped it up. She tossed it on one of the beds and collapsed on the couch, as her thoughts reverted somewhere else.

"_Stace, wait up," she heard a voice call out. Spinning on her heels, she waited in the hallway of the arena. A figure rushed over. Seconds later she was face to face with a frazzled Chris. _

_He caught his breath, and put his hand up against the wall._

"_Hey Chris, what's up?" she asked._

"_I was hoping we could talk. You busy?"_

"_Nope," she smiled, leaning back against an equipment crate._

_Chris followed suit, as he stood opposite her. "Great."_

"_So?" she asked._

"_So…" Chris repeated._

"_Chris," she rolled her eyes._

"_Stacy," he mimicked._

"_If your gunna keep this up, I'm leaving," she announced._

"_Okay, okay, I'm going to be serious now," he said. "We haven't had a real talk since you know..." he trailed off._

_"Since I saw Trish coming out of your room, yeah, I know."_

_"But I..."_

_"I honestly don't want to talk about it. That's the past. It's done and over with. Our relationship came as a surprise. And just because it didn't work out-"_

_'It didn't work out because of me," he interrupted._

_Stacy softly sighed._

_"And for that owe you more apologies than I can count," he said fiddling around with his hair. _

"_I know you're sorry about it all Chris," she sweetly replied, locking eyes with him._

"_That's why I think you're so amazing." He returned her smile. "I was wrong to have put you through that mess. Just because I was confused, didn't mean that you should've suffered...And I'm sorry."_

"_And just how many more apologies are you going to make me suffer through?" she lightly laughed. _

"_Sorry." In an instant he realized his error and slapped his forehead as Stacy giggled._

"_I just wanna go back to being…"_

"_I know," she said, warmly setting her hand on his, "I wanna go back to being friends."_

_His face fell, but he quickly covered up his disappointment. "Friends," he repeated to himself. He put up a small smile for her, as she pulled him into a hug._

_Stacy smiled but sensed that Chris was still hiding something. _

Stacy was jolted out of her thoughts, when someone's phone began to ring.

Christy scowled at the phone, after seeing the caller ID, and flipped the phone open. "Where the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Whoa. Relax. I'm on my way."

"Cut the crap and get your ass here ASAP," Christy ordered.

"Alright. Alright. I-"

Christy slammed her phone shut, cutting her off.

The other three shot each other looks, knowing who was on the line.

"I'll be there," Eva continued to herself, after Christy hung up on her. She tossed the contraption aside. She gave herself a glance in the mirror and pouted, applying a finishing layer of her favorite pink lip gloss.

The chorus of Ne-Yo's Sexy Love began playing. Eva made a face and checked out the identity of the caller. Relieved at what she saw, she smiled, and picked up.

"Are you dressed?" the voice immediately asked without a normal hello.

"Yeah," she answered, slightly confused.

"What are you wearing?"

"You are aware that you called me and not some sex hotline right," she teased.

"Really? You'll do just fine."

"You're a sick-"

"Before you carry on complimenting me, could you open your damn door?"

"And if I don't?" She toyed around, strutting over to the other corner of the room.

"Trust me, no girl refuses to let me into a hotel room."

"Have you ever heard of something called humility?" She asked, twisting the lock and turning the knob.

"Do you honestly think I give a-"

Eva threw the door open, as Randy stood gaping.

"Damn," he finished, fully engrossed in his view. He snapped his phone shut, as his eyes roved over her. The white dress popped out against her tanned complexion. It was the perfect fit, with the length showcasing her toned legs, and the plunging neckline showing a classy amount of cleavage.

"Right back at ya, babe," she grinned in approval of his semi-casual attire of a black shirt, unbuttoned at the collar and not-too-tight, not-too-loose, but just right jeans.

She spun around and returned to the mirror to finger-combed her flowing waves.

Randy followed and made himself comfortable, as he lay down on her bed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be-"

"At Christy and Victoria's room? Yes," she said, eyeing his reflection in the mirror.

"Then, why-"

"Am I not there? Because I can't bear the awkwardness. They can yell at me all they want, but Trish and I being in the same room isn't something I'm exactly awaiting with baited breath for."

"So-"

"So what?"

"Well I figured, since you've been finishing all my sentences…" He noticed the glare Eva was sending him. "Are you gunna avoid her for the rest of your life?"

"Come to think of it, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." She turned around to face Randy. "So what brings you here?"

He sat up in an upright position. "The key," he stated, to Eva who began wondering what he was referring to. "You know the one for my rental. The one you borrowed."

"Oh right." Eva grabbed the clutch off the table and began fishing through it. "Here," she replied tossing the key to his rental car. A sadistic grin appeared on her face.

Randy noticed, and furrowed his brow in question.

"You wanna do me a little favor, Randy?" she asked in a sugar coated tone.

"I'm not promising anything, until I hear it through," he said, eyeing her skeptically.

After the hearing the rapping on the door, Stacy obliged and opened the door, to find Randy leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Randy?"

Victoria and Christy rushed to the door upon his name, with Trish trailing in the rear.

"What brings you here?" Stacy asked, stepping back to allow Victoria and Christy to get upfront.

"This," he replied easily, pulling Eva upfront from her previous hiding spot. "I know you guys were planning on killing her, but she begged me- Ow!" he began rubbing the shoulder Eva punched.

"I did not beg you," she defended herself.

"So since staying with you four is a life-threatening situation because of how pissed off you are, I was wondering, actually she was wondering...

"Sellout," Eva muttered. She faced the divas, "I'm truly, deeply, wholeheartedly sorry."

"We know you are and we accept. We're used to this typical Eva thing-screw up, then apologize," Victoria smiled.

"Gee, thanks," Eva scowled.

"So if then this is all settled?" Randy asked. The divas nodded a yes. "Great so, I know all of you were planning on going together, but if you don't mind, can I bring Eva with me?"

"Why?" Christy teased.

"I need to talk to her about something," he said at the top of his head.

Eva was so thankful for Randy. That random excuse had just spare her the some awkwardness that was in store for her.

"We wouldn't mind, but I think someone else would," Victoria replied.

"Who?" Randy and Eva questioned.

"According to what I know, someone else wasn't too keen on letting Eva come with us tonight either. He wanted to spend some more time with her," Christy announced.

Randy and Eva weren't getting any closer to figuring it out.

"You know John, your boyfriend, I'm sure he'd mind it when instead of showing up with us, you show up with, Randy, not your boyfriend," Christy replied.

"Oh, right," Eva replied. When she and John had last spoken he had mentioned regretting spend so much time planning and he wanted that night to make up for the week. But she knew a lecture on friendship and honesty was on the cards, which would become another argument. "I'm sure, my boyfriend, won't mind," she replied, "Thanks guys. And by the way, you all look hot. The club is gunna be set on fire once you walk in," she sent them a wink, pulling Randy away.

"Definitely," Randy added.

The divas smiled and shut the door. They never realized that Trish had been silent throughout the entire conversation.

_'You know John, your boyfriend.' _The words danced around in her mind.

_"Isn't it true, that you felt jealous when Stacy started going out with Chris? Isn't it true that you haven't had a decent relationship in the past two years and it still eats you up inside? Isn't it true that you're in love with John?" Eva spat out._

_Trish was shocked at the last question, but refused to let Eva's comments get under her skin. "You're out of you're damn mind," Trish gritted through her teeth._

_"Am I Trish? After you ended things with Chris, you refused to go on with your life. Ever since then I've seen how it all still bothers you-"_

_"Whatever, Eva. I refuse to talk to you anymore," Trish commented, spinning on her heel._

_"Face it, Trish you know that every word I've said is the truth."_

_It couldn't register to Trish, that those words had left Eva's lips. Fighting back the pain that was forming inside of her, she brushed what dripped down from her eyes, and walked out the door._

All friendships had the unwritten code that a love interest should never come between them. The five divas even had their share of conversations on crushes and relationships. But Eva seemed to have forgotten all of that. Trish had put aside her feelings for Eva's sake. And Eva had not only decided to be with John despite being well aware of Trish's emotions, but had kept it a secret from her all along.

Trish stood still. The emotions were swiveled up inside: anger, pain, distress, and shock. _After all they had been through, _she thought. She was only sure of one thing at this juncture: Eva had just burned off all the bridges that could've possibly salvaged their friendship.


	25. it's just begun

I asked for John and Randy for Christmas but apparently I was a little too naughty... 

**Disclaimer:**I don't own (or come even close to owning) anyone at all, except Eva.

**Summary:** Eva, Raw's rookie diva, has four best friends: Trish, Stacy, Victoria, and Christy. She can count on them for anything, but what happens when she falls in love with someone who is absolutely, thoroughly, utterly, and _completely_ off limits? Also includes Cena, Jericho, Batista, Orton, Christian, Benjamin, and more.

**Notes:** I'm baa-ack. (trust me it needs the two extra a's and hypen, I'm not that bad of a speller lol.) Apologies for not updating sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Do all of you know about John and Eva?" Trish demanded to know, drastically changing the divas' giggles into pin-drop silence.

They all remained still by the door, attempting to avert from eyeing Trish directly.

"I'll guess that's a unanimous yes," she dryly responded, staring down the three friends that stood before her. "It's nice knowing that your best friends hide such life-altering secrets from you. It helps strengthen the trust between one another."

"She wanted to tell you, but--"

"But what Christy?!" Trish shouted.

"She did try to tell you. But she wasn't able to. John's been on her case about it for so long. But it's hard for her, you know because of how you feel about John," Victoria added.

Trish shot a questioning look toward her. "Hold it a second. How do you know how I…"

"John actually overheard you telling someone that you like him," she replied.

"So he knows too?" She was aghast at how everyone knew about this. "He knows too," she repeated to herself. "Everyone knows every detail of my life, and for something as huge as this, I'm left in the dark?" Trish asked.

"Trish, we know you probably don't want to see or hear anything from us, but no one had any intentions of hurting you," Stacy piped up.

"Well you did a great job there," she retorted.

Neither the redhead, blonde, or brunette could manage to come up with any other words of comfort.

"Trish, you should try and understand-" Victoria began.

"Try and understand what?! The sole concern for me is my friends and this is what I get in return? Secrets are being kept from me. Secrets that concern me and my feelings. I should be able to trust you guys, but instead this is what I have to deal with."

"Trish-"

"I know I sound selfish but it hurts when your friends betray your trust. It hurts knowing that this is how the people you care about so much treat you." She paused for brief second before softening her tone. "After Chris, I felt something for John. And knowing that both _he_ and _Eva knew_ about my feelings and _didn't care_ to tell me what was going on, was like someone shooting an arrow directly into my heart. I feel like I'm in high school all over again, you know when your best friend knows about your crush and still decides to go after him."

"Eva wouldn't do that."

"She's always surprised us, hasn't she?" Trish looked at Stacy and sighed. A rush of emotions came over her. This battle was between her and Eva. There was no reason to ruin this night for Stacy. It was supposed to be her night. "I have no reason to have any issues with you guys. You were just trying to be good friends."

"_The only person to be blamed is Eva," she thought._

"Let's forget about this and have a good time tonight," she added with a small smile.

"Am I gunna get a full explanation for your little charade or what?" Randy asked. With the rental cruising smoothly on the traffic-less road, Randy turned his head toward his companion, waiting for an answer.

Eva looked back at him. "I'd tell you…but I'd have to kill you," she kinked her eyebrow.

"I'll take that chance," he smirked. "Besides I know that avoiding your friends' wrath wasn't the only thing on the agenda. You were pretty quick to say _you're boyfriend_ would be fine with this," he motioned between them. "Do I sense trouble in paradise?"

"Do you remember that song by Bryan Adams, 'Can't Stop This Thing We've Started?'"

"You don't answer a question with a question Eva," he reprimanded.

"That's how I feel," she continued, ignoring his answer. "These past few months, I feel like all I've done is screw things up for myself and everyone around me. When I try to fix it, I think I'm doing the right thing, but it only ends up fucking up the situation even more." She began staring at her hands, as if they were captivating.

"Like the whole deal with Trish, Shelton--"

"—and John," she softly admitted. She flipped a strand of hair back, leaning back into the seat, as a small smile graced her face. "You wanna know something?" She glanced at him once again. "You're the only one--"

The car screeched to a halt, interrupting her mid-sentence, and shooting both forward. Eva shot him a look.

"It's probably something with the engine," Randy explained. He turned off the ignition, shoved his door open and stepped out of the vehicle.

With the hood popped open, he began inspecting. Impatient as ever, Eva began tapping her foot, and trying to sneak a peek at what Randy was up to. A fleeting glance traveled across to the driver's side, where she noticed something Randy had missed.

She nodded her head as a smirk crossed her features. She pushed the door open and made her way out.

With both hands on the bumper of the front, he stared at the engine, contemplating in frustration.

Eva strutted over and mimicked his stance. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I thought the engine was too hot or the battery had gone down or--"

"There wasn't any gas in the car?" she beamingly completed for him.

He eyed her and then walked over to open the driver's side door. He hadn't even noticed the gas tank was empty and the light had been blinking the whole time.

"You had the car last." A point for Randy.

"Shit." Eva made a face. "Sorry. You're not going to make me walk to the nearest gas station are you?" She made an exaggerated sad face.

"You're lucky as hell. The club is only a few miles from the club. And there are some other cars parked around here. So we're good. Shall we?" He asked, putting his hand out.

Eva grabbed her clutch from the car, and put her hand into Randy's. They began walking in the comfortably breezy evening.

"I'm the only one…" Randy interrupted their silence.

"What?" Eva asked.

"You know you were talking about the Bryan Adams song, and how you've fucked up everything in your life currently, and I'm the only one…"

"Of course you'd remember something that even slightly complimented you," she laughed, but stopped shortly after noting the glare he was sending her way. "So anyways, what I was trying to say was that I apologized to Shelton, he snubs me and implies that I'm a bitch. I tried talking to Trish, she blows up in my face and calls me a bitch. I confront John, we have a brief make-out session--"

"Spare me those details, please."

"And," she raised her voice, pretending to ignore him, "then he yells at me and ignores me for a week, and he's kinda been trying to control me--"

"So he's been treating you like his bitch."

"That was so not where I was going."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna hear the part about you or what?" She asked. He didn't say anything, but motioned for her to continue. "I apologized to you, and we're good." She smiled "You're right here by my side. And to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're the only one I'd have by my side too. You know why? Because you're the only one who'd forget something like filling up gas in a car that you borrowed, and have me walk all this way." He laughed at the scowl that appeared on her face. "And I wouldn't have it any other way either," he whispered, making Eva smile.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone in the VIP room of the club chanted in unison at the stroke of midnight.

Stacy nearly fell over from the shock. The delight of the surprise widened her eyes with happiness and brought out her infectious smile. Peals of laughter came from all around, as the guests mingled with one another, giving birthday wishes and presents to Stacy.

Her arms became glued to her hips, as she stared at her friends. "How long ago was this planned?"

"Just enjoy the party, Stace. Don't bother with the details. Trust me," Trish answered. "And happy birthday."

"Happy birthday from us too," Victoria and Christy chimed in, squeezing Stacy into a group hug.

"Hey give us a chance too, will ya?" Chris pouted. The ladies separated, allowing Chris to swoop in. He gave Stacy a small peck on the cheek. Before he moved away, he whispered, "You look amazing tonight. I have another surprise for you later."

Stacy eyed him in a mixture of confusion and excitement.

Christian and Dave each hugged and wished Stacy birthday greetings. One by one, they were followed by many of the other Raw and Smackdown superstars.

"So how's our favorite girl?" Two voices called out from behind.

"What the hell? You two don't come see us or even have the decency to pick up a phone and call, and now all of a sudden you act like nothing has happened," Stacy reprimanded, as she eyed the Hardy boys, Matt and Jeff.

"We just decided this would be a good time, to make up for lost ones," Jeff tried coaxing Stacy.

"Mhmmm," she said, as both hugged her.

"We promise we're here to stay," Matt replied.

"We'll just see how long that promise lasts," John stated, arriving behind them. "Happy birthday, Stace," he warmly said with a hug for Stacy.

"Maybe a few days," Victoria replied.

"Try a day," Dave said.

"I'd say tonight. That's about it," Trish piped up.

"Give it an hour," Christian said.

"Not helping," Jeff retorted.

"That's the last thing we had in mind," Chris said.

"This is the payback we get for being friends with you guys?" Matt asked.

"No, this is the payback you guys get for ignoring your friends," Christy corrected.

"Speaking of that, is it just me or are we missing someone?" Matt asked.

"More like someones," Jeff answered thinking along the same lines as his brother.

Everyone in the club had created their own comfort zone, amongst the bright lights and booming music. Once the entrance doors opened, all eyes from the group fell upon the late arrivals.

Laughing were Randy and Eva, who walked in, arm linked in arm, and fully at ease in their own little world.

Trish did her best to look away, in hopes of avoiding a confrontation for the night. John on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away, as the rage fueled inside him.

"Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in?" Jeff teased.

Eva's gaze immediately shot toward the voice. "Jeffie!" In a flash she leaped over to pull Jeff into a hug, which she didn't seem to want to let go of.

"I hate it when you call me that," he managed to reply. "And I kinda need to breathe," he continued, followed by a sigh after the release from Eva's grasp.

"Ease up woman," Matt chimed in.

"Mattie!" Eva shared the same affection with Matt.

"Why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?" Matt questioned.

"Maybe because this party was for Stacy. And she's already here," Victoria answered.

"We were all here, and they weren't, even though they very well should've been here," Christy continued.

"We have a reason for that," Randy quipped.

"Really? We'd love to hear it," Dave replied.

"_Somebody_," he eyed Eva, "forgot to put gas in my car."

"So?" Christian asked.

"So, we had to walk here," Eva continued.

"Somebody needs to get to the point. Quick," Chris glared.

"And we realized we had left something in the car. So we had to go all the way back because we had forgotten the most important thing," Eva said, turning her head to look at Randy, who on cue, pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"This is for you, Stace." He placed the tiny box in her hands.

She eyed it skeptically, but nevertheless, opened it. She let out a tiny gasp. Inside lay a pair of stunning diamond earrings.

"Happy Birthday," Randy wished her with a brief hug and sweet kiss.

"Oh my God. They're beautiful," She couldn't contain her excitement. She rushed over to hug Eva.

"Happy Birthday."

"I forgive you for everything," Stacy cried, as the group erupted in laughter. "I'm gunna go put these on," she excitedly stated rushing off to find a mirror.

"I thought we all chipped in for something big for her," Christy asked, with a miffed tone.

"Apparently not," Victoria answered, sharing the same attitude.

"Are we missing something here?" Jeff asked with a perplexed look.

"Nope. Not really. From these_ two_, it's all pretty _typical_," John spoke up.

His words stung. It had been his intention all along. Eva had just noticed that he had been there the whole time. Her gaze lowered in somewhat shame.

Dave cleared his throat. "Let's just forget about everything else tonight."

"Exactly," Chris backed him up.

"Why are you guys still sitting here?" Stacy had come back. "Tonight's my night and no one's allowed to have their ass glued to a seat. Got it?" She forewarned.

Everyone nodded 'yes.' "The dance floor looks pathetic right about now. Come on what the hell is everyone waiting for?" She moved her hands to hips and gave everyone a look, which forced them to stand up and move one by one. "Let's go, Randy. You're my first victim tonight," she smiled, dragging him away.

Chris felt a tingle of jealousy, but walked over with the group.

John was the last one to rise from his seat. He did it as slowly as possible. Unexpectedly he found a hand slipped into his own. He gazed over to find Eva eyeing the dance floor.

"You have two options," She turned to face him. "You can come with me, forgetting all the shit going on for one night and have some fun with our friends or you can stand here, hating me and have a miserable night all by yourself."

The emotions that refused to part from his lips were present in his glaring eyes. Eva could feel them pierce her own, as she wondered which he'd choose.

* * *

...And the party has just begun. Review please ; ) thanx.


	26. where you end, I begin

A HUGE, HUGE, HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. 116 reviews--All I have to say is that y'all are awesome! I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this or if I'm just talking to myself (which really isn't out of the ordinary for me lol.) If someone is, I hope you enjoy it (and once you get to the end of the chapter please don't throw anything at me lol--the story isn't over yet.)

Much luv,

V

* * *

Chapter 26

John was the last one to rise from his seat. He did it as slowly as possible. Unexpectedly he found a hand slip into his own. He gazed over to find Eva eyeing the dance floor.

"You have two options," She turned to face him. "You can come with me, forgetting all the shit going on for one night and have some fun with our friends or you can stand here, hating me and have a miserable night all by yourself."

The emotions that refused to part from his lips were present in his glaring eyes. Eva could feel them pierce her own, hoping he'd choose the first option.

He had made up his mind. In fact, the moment that Eva waltzed in with Randy, she had defined everything for him. He knew what he had to do.

His gaze firmly in place, he tightened his grasp on Eva's hand. He began walking and as he pulled her along, she had no choice but to follow. They walked past the crowd, through the exit door, down the corridor, and out to the entryway leading to the sand of the beach.

While the strobe lit club was pounding with hip-hop beats, the beach was peaceful. Miami was a stunning sight in the glow of the lights popping out with the midnight sky as the background. The sole sound that could be heard was of the crashing waves.

John stopped in his tracks when they arrived near the water. He turned to look at her. Without hesitation, he said what he felt. "I'm done."

Two words. Simple, yet powerful enough to cause Eva to feel as if she had the wind knocked right out of her. She closed her eyes and took a few seconds to let it sink in. "That's it...we're over?" She asked in a small tone, wanting his to answer to be no.

"Did we ever really begin?" He countered.

"Maybe... we could start over," she said with a slight ounce of hope.

"It wouldn't go anywhere," he shot back immediately.

She was slightly taken aback. "Why not?"

His look became stern and his tone fell to that dangerous low. "You know the answer to that more than I do. The stupid fights. Constantly avoiding me. The only reason we happened was because you couldn't have _him_ at that point."

"Him?"

(> > )

Randy has noticed that Trish had sat down after one dance. As Chris politely asked to cut in, Randy obliged and let him have the dance with Stacy. As he sauntered off, he went off to the lonesome diva.

"You know that it's so wrong for someone so hot to be settled in a little corner by herself?"

"Is that so?" she smiled, recognizing his voice.

"Yes it is." He offered his hand.

She gave in and Randy lead her to the dance floor. "I must say I wasn't looking forward to tonight, but you actually made it so that anyone who missed this would've regretted it. Everything is amazing."

"Thanks. I did have a little help though."

"But I think you deserve all the credit."

"What's with all these compliments? Do you want something?"

"No, of course not. Can't you just see my kindness for what it really is? Just kindness."

"No," she laughed.

"You look even more gorgeous, if it's even possible, when you smile."

"Are you hitting on me?" She eyed him suspiciously with a small grin.

"Maybe. You do look pretty damn hot in that dress. Someone would have to be blind not to notice."

(> > )

" I'm not blind Eva. What did you think? That I'd never come to that conclusion?" He paused for a second. "Randy's obviously the one you want. Not me." His voice was drenched in venom, which Eva detected in the spiteful tone that was heard when he said his name.

"It's true that I have this insanely undeniable connection with him, but I didn't chose him... I chose you--"

"--For one night. You choose him every damn day! You spent the entire week with him, when I wanted to spend some time with you! When I asked you to come with me tonight, you show up with him. Is that what you call choosing me?!" Now he was practically yelling.

"After I spent the night with him, all I could think about--"

"After you spent the night with him?!"

"It was nothing like that. It never has been. We're just friends. After that night I spent with him, I woke up the next morning, and all I could thing about was you."

"Really? One whole fucking morning. And what about after that? Avoiding me at every shot--"

"--I wouldn't have to have done any of that, if you had been on my side, and not kept bringing Trish into it!"

"Well now I guess you don't have to worry about telling Trish anything because whatever the fuck was between us is done. We're over."

With those words, Eva could feel the tears well up.

"I don't want it to be," she sobbed.

"Why so you can lead two guys on? So you can wrap me around your little finger? Have a back-up boy toy when things with the other one don't work out?"

Eva's jaw dropped slightly to let out a small cry for the sting she had just felt. "No!"

"Then why Eva? Why wouldn't you possibly want it to be over? After this, you can be with Randy," he sneered. "That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

She shook her head, with the tears free falling. "I wanted someone that would never have broken my heart," she bitterly replied. "You told me you would never do that to me, but congratulations John. You've just managed to do exactly that!" Her lips trembled on that last note as she stormed off.

(> > )

"Admit it," Randy said.

"Admit what?" Trish asked.

"That you've always had the fantasy of wanting to do me."

"I'll admit it if you admit it."

Randy and Trish seemed to be enjoying one another's company. For Trish, he had managed to keep her mind off of everything from Chris to John to Eva.

"Okay, maybe. I guess I've thought about it once..."

"Really?"

"And you?"

"No." She couldn't help letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah you have. Stop lying. I can see it."

"See what?"

"The lust."

"You're so full of shit."

"Thanks," Randy sarcastically replied.

Trish smiled and looked at Randy,"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh. For making sure this night wasn't shitty. For tonight," she smiled. "You wanna know something? I was actually planning on sneaking out."

"This party is not that horrible," Randy said.

"Now it isn't," she replied with a starry eyed look. "I don't know why she doesn't see it. You're everything a girl could want."

Well the one that I want, doesn't seem to want me, Randy thought.

He smirked, "Trust me, I know that better than anyone else."

Something in his cocky smirk triggered a feeling in Trish that she couldn't resist.

Trish wrapped her arms around Randy tighter, pulling him down.

She did what no one, not even her or Randy, could have ever anticipated.

Their lips met in a kiss that would soon have everyone talking.


	27. I can't believe you just did that

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Another chapter. I was thinking, should this story have a sequel or no? R&R. Thanks. --V 

**Chapter 27 **

In his mind, Randy was doing nothing but some harmless flirting with Trish. The sole thing on his agenda was to put her in a better mood. The kiss was the last thing he would have envisioned.

With her hands draped around the nape of his neck, she pulled him down, so her lips would meet his.

Both were swept up in the moment, until Trish's fingers began traveling up from his neck that Randy jolted back to reality. He pried off his lips and ended the kiss abruptly, leaving her lingering.

She snapped back too.

He sent her a what-the-fuck-just-happened look, only to receive a I-wish-I-knew-the-fucking-answer.

"I...I...uh..." Her mind went blank. "I..." she began again. With some incoherent mumbling she rushed off. She had no idea where, but it had to be away from Randy. _I knew I shouldn't have had that martini_, she thought, walking wherever her feet managed to take her.

She succeeded in avoiding people and finding her way to the ladies room. She sighed with relief when she found it to be empty.

A split second later the door creaked open."Oh my God!"

Trish nearly jumped two feet in the air from the startle. She found her visitor to be none other than Stacy.

"What did I just witness out there?" She asked beaming, pointing toward to door.

"I don't know. It just happened!" Trish whispered defiantly, checking all the stalls in the women's bathroom to make sure that no one else was eves-dropping in on their conversation.

"It just happened," Stacy mimicked. "Things like that do not just happen, Trish. So spare me the lame excuse. What the hell's going on between you and Randy?"

"I was just sitting by the bar, when he came over and led me to the dance floor. He was being a bit cocky but in that charming way of his and he looked so hot tonight and the things he said to me were sweet and... " she stopped once she caught the look Stacy had on her face. "What?"

"You _so_ like him," she giggled.

"And you _so_ sound like a five-year-old," Trish retorted complete with an eyeroll.

"I didn't hear a no anywhere in that answer."

"There is nothing going on. I just lost myself in the moment."

"It would've been one thing if it was a simple peck, but that was a hot and heavy make-out session going on with you two."

"Enough with the exaggerating. I just want to forget about it all. And I'm pretty sure he's hoping it never happened as well."

He had remembered that night. He remembered his words. The last thing he wanted was to break her heart and let her go. As he set foot in the vicinity of the club once again, he reflected back. He had told her everything that had been running through his mind those past couple of days, unrated and uncut. Now all he wanted to get her out his mind. He needed alcohol. Badly.

Seated on a bar stool, John glumly asked the bartender to hit him with the most hard-hitting alcohol he could find. Upon receiving it, he downed the drink in quiet despair.

He realized that he probably looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the dance floor, so he walked away in a casual manner. He spotted some people that he was going to go talk to, but paranoia swept over him. Any guy would've killed to be in his position at that moment. But he wanted nothing more than to forget it. The sole solution to that was alcohol.

Mere minutes later, the bartender asked the person standing behind John what he would like.

The voice answered, "The strongest you got."

John recognized the voice and snickered. Surprise, surprise. He and Randy wanted the same thing.

Randy seated himself beside John and dryly asked, "What's so fucking amusing?

"The fact that you're here by yourself," he replied swirling his drink.

Randy gave a nod to the bartender and placed the glass he had been handed on the bart top. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was expecting _her_ to be attached to your side by now." Noting Randy's confused expression, he continued, "You know _her_ reaction, when spurned by one, head straight into the arms of the other."

By the bitter tone he used whenever he said her, Randy understood he was talking about none other than Eva. "What did you do to her?"

"I ended our so-called relationship," he stated bluntly. "The only thing I want is for her to want me, but she," he turned becoming face-to-face with Randy, "is clearly in love with someone else."

Randy turned away and eyed his drink as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"But you know something Randy, I don't know what she sees in him. The first time he met her, he was a jackass. All he cared about was getting laid."

Randy didn't say anything, but could feel his anger build up.

"And you know what this douche bag does? Just a little while ago, he was busy sucking face with Trish."

His face reddened, anger mixing with something along the lines of shame.

"This dipshit doesn't even deserve her--"

That was it. He had done it. His temper soared and his fist went flying--landing squarely on John's jaw.

Within seconds of unleashing his spite, he became a blur as he jet-setted out of the club to find Eva.

John rubbed his jaw, shocked off his ass and pissed off as hell.

As soon as he had stepped away from the noise, Randy took out his cellphone and dialed Eva's number.

It rang and rang. _Where did she go off to? _He sauntered out to the beach and instinctively smiled as he spotted the familiar figure. He continued walking, eyeing her: arms folded, gazing out into the water, hair flowing in the gentle breeze, distanced from the world.

""Eva..." he softly called out approaching her.

She was startled out of her thoughts. She did an about face toward Randy. Her cheeks already blotted with tear stains and even more ready to spill from her eyes. "John broke up with me," she stated simply.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and she uncontrollably sobbed the night away.

"What was that!?" Victoria and Christy burst into the ladies room, surprising Trish and Stacy.

"What was what?" Trish asked.

"Please tell me she's kidding," Victoria turned to Stacy.

"We were just discussing that. She claims it was nothing," Stacy said.

"Nothing? A kiss like that doesn't just happen," Christy countered.

"Oh it does when your intoxicated," Trish defensively replied. "I had two martinis before that."

"Umm-hmm." The trio sent each other knowing looks.

"Can we stop with the interrogation and get out of this bathroom?" Trish whined.

Christy, Stacy, and Victoria agreed and went out the door, followed by Trish, and went to their huge booth.

As they soon as they had settled, the other three divas began conversing. Trish took a swiping glance around the club. Her eyes made a stop at the bar, where she saw John drinking the night away.

She knew why she had kissed Randy. She had unrequited feelings for John and to make matters worse, he knew and still went after her best friend. Randy was being undeniably sweet. She was enjoying someone showering attention on her the way Randy was. He had made her feel comfortable when she was vulnerable. He made her feel wanted when she was lonely.

"Hey, Stace, can you come with me?" Chris' voice interrupted Trish's thoughts and the divas' chit chat.

"Sure," she shrugged her shoulders and placed her hand onto his as she slid out the booth.

Chris took the mic from the DJ and all the music turned off. The focus came onto Chris. Whispers began. _Was he giving a toast?_

"Hey, everyone. I apologize for interrupting, but there is something that I need to say." He turned his gaze to Stacy. "I've known Stacy for so long. And I think you are the sweetest, most genuine, and drop dead gorgeous person I've ever known," he paused, acknowledging her blush. "I recently got to thinking. Being around you has made me a better person...And I want to keep that forever. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life."

"Shit!" John spat out. _Is it the alcohol getting to me or is he..._

"Stacy Marie Keibler...will you marry me?" He was on one knee, ring in velvet box at hand.

_I can't believe he actually went through with it. _Trish shook her head.

Stacy stared back and forth from the ring to Chris in shock as everyone else awaited her answer.


	28. resolve

**So I'm back and it feels pretty damn good. Now show me some love. Hey it is Valentine's Day 3.

* * *

Chapter 28 **

"Can I ask you a question?" Stacy asked, as she got herself ready for Raw that night.

"I'm listening," Trish replied.

"Did you know that Chris..." she trailed off, reflecting back on the moment of his shocking proposal,.

Trish let out a sigh. "Yeah...I did. He told us when we were setting up the final stages for your party."

"Us?"

"He told John, Randy, and Eva too."

"Why the four of you?"

"Because we confronted him about how much of a jackass he was being to you. And all our jaws dropped when he told us. So what did you say when you took him outside?"

"I had a hard time believing that was for real. I couldn't do it in front of everybody. I said that he had always meant a lot to me and he always will. But this was his way of convincing himself that he had to make up for the way he wronged me and that he wasn't in love with you," she sighed. "If he had proposed before him rethinking his feelings for you, I might've said yes. But, now, it's not the same. The feelings aren't the same. They aren't there. It may not seem like a lot of time to anyone else, but to me it was. I've moved on. And I don't want to think that I broke his heart, but more that I set him free. I set us free." Stacy looked at Trish.

The party had been a week ago. She had talked to Chris after it, but things were still a bit awkward between the two.

"I didn't think you knew what you were doing, but I guess you do. If only I could figure out the matters of my heart," Trish shot Stacy a small smile.  
(XOXO )

Eva and Randy came into the arena, walking in sync.

"What could this possibly pertain to?" She asked glumly.

"Beats me."

Arriving at the prospective door, Randy pushed it open, and let Eva in first, then followed. They seated themselves on the deluxe leather couch, growing uneasy by the minute.

"I'm terrified," she admitted.

"Of what?" He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Being told I'm not good enough. That I might have to go back to OVW for training. Or that they don't have anything in terms of a creative story line. Or that they just don't want me anymore. Period," she babbled.

Randy laughed.

"I'm glad my apprehension is keeping you amused," she bitterly replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Eva. Will you relax? Everything is going to be fine."

"Nothing has been fine with me, Randy."

"Well this will be."

"And how are you so sure?"

At that moment, Stephanie walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. We were only here a few minutes," Randy replied.

"Well, here are you're scripts for tonight's show," she handed them out. "Eva, we had actually wanted to keep you as Shelton's valet as long as we could to start up a romantic angle and have Victoria become Randy's valet. We wanted to keep both the rivalries strong so we could push you as a wrestler," she looked at Eva. "Inevitably we noticed something, and decided to give the story line a twist. So I just want the two of you to go over the script. And I'll see the two of you later on tonight."

They found an abandoned crevice in the hallway of the arena. Both were ready in their attire, casually sitting atop some equipment crates. "I'm not sure I wanna look," Eva said, staring at the stapled papers in her hand.

"They made you, your ex-boyfriend's valet, what could possibly be worse?" Randy asked.

"Making me partner up with my latest victim on the ex list," she suggested.

"True. But I highly doubt that's what they had in mind for tonight. Can we just read the damn script now?"

Eva gave in and set hers aside. They huddled closer, as Randy opened up his copy.

Their promo was just a lot of smack talk before the match. Nothing new there. But then they read what was to happen before and after the three-count.

"Tonight is going to be very interesting," Eva shot him a half smile, feeling a twinge of uneasiness alongside excitement and anticipation.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Randy replied, his feelings along the same line as Eva.

Randy set the papers aside and leaned back against the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I know I was just overreacting earlier--"

"No, I meant about everything else."

She had rehashed their entire break-up to him.

She leaned back and turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Honestly?" She paused. " I don't know. I don't want to feel anything for him. I don't want to care about what happened between us. He obviously didn't care enough because he didn't mean what he said before but what he said that night was..." She shook her head.

"We should've never left each other's sides."

"I really wish we hadn't. I thought we had decided on re-creating what happened at the night club, but you were too busy playing tonsil hockey with someone who just so happens to be my ex-best friend slash the love of your life."

He had spared no details about his night either. "How many times are you going to bring that up?"

"Umm I don't know, as much as I can. I mean you did lie to me, saying that she was the one that you had a thing for--"

"Shut up."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I still don't know if you believe me or not, but I did it for you."

"Awww." She leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well can you do something else for me and just tell me the name."

"Eva."

"Alright. Alright. I believe you. I have no other choice," she laughed.

"What do you mean you have no other choice?"

"I don't wanna lose you again. I need you in my life." She shook her head.

"Jeez, how much more desperate can I sound?"

(XOXO)

The cameras had begun rolling: Raw was live.

Todd was interviewing Shelton and Eva. "Tonight, you're in the tournament for the WWE Championship, with Randy as your opponent. The two of you haven't really gotten along. Do you think you can set your personal issues aside and get the win tonight?"

"Definitely."

Snickering was heard from the side. Randy came up and pulled the mic toward himself. "Let me answer that Todd. Of course, we can't stand each other. Never have been able to. Tonight, I'm going to make a statement. I'm going to win," he sent a glare toward Shelton, "and make it personal," he eyed Eva and shoved the mic into Todd's chest.

They were an hour into the show, where Randy stood in the guerilla position. Shelton ran to his spot, soon to be followed by Eva.

"This match is the first series for the number one contendership tournament for the WWE Championship, scheduled for one fall."

"Burn in My Light," played through the arena, as the Legend Killer pushed his way through the curtain to be greeted by a chorus of boos.

"Making his way from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

As soon as he set foot in the ring, "Ain't No Stoppin Me," rang through the building.

"And his opponent from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in at 245 pounds, being accompanied by Eva, Shelton Benjamin!"

Shelton fed the crowd, making his entrance, while Eva, all smiles, put her hands out, displaying him to the world.

"Check out the look in the Legend Killer's eyes," JR commented.

"Well of course look who's making her way with Shelton. I can't take my eyes off Eva, so how can Randy?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler added.

"Well, to me, his gaze looks more like its directed toward Shelton and ending his shot for the title," JR said.

Randy didn't give him much time, and began his attack even before Shelton took his shirt off. The bell was rung and the punches continued to go back and forth. Eva was on the sideline, slamming her hands on the ring, to motivate Shelton and flinching every time Randy hit him.

The turn in the match came once, Randy irish-whipped Shelton to the ropes, and once he bouched back, put him in a headlock. After a short struggle, he countered out and managed to bounce back with a few punches to be followed up with spinning heel kick. With Randy lying on the ground, Shelton climbed up to the top rope. He carried out the splash only to land on the mat. Randy had gotten a chance to move out of the way.

"This match has gone back and forth. First Randy was dominating, then Shelton, and now this match is in Randy's control," JR said.

"Eva looks worried. What's she doing?" Jerry asked. Eva had begun digging underneath the ring. She pulled out something and dropped it. She went over to where Lillian sat and stole the ring bell. "The ring bell?! What's she gunna do? You don't think she's gunna use it on Randy?"

"That would be the last thing I'd expect from sweet and innocent Eva," JR said.

"This is something that would be in the Legend Killer's agenda, not hers," Jerry added.

She had the bell in her hands and slid it in. The ref was right there. He reprimanded her, then ran back to toss it out.

Meanwhile Randy had stood up. The distracted ref was the opening. Eva slid the steel chair into the ring, landing right by Randy's feet.

"Did she just--" Jerry began in disbelief.

"I can't believe what I just witnessed." JR said.

The chair connected to Shelton's head and was tossed out. Randy then got his RKO. The ref noticed the pin and made the three count.

"And your winner of the match, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

The ref raised Randy's hand in victory. Everyone's attention focused in. Randy looked toward Eva and smirked. She smirked back, leaving everyone confused.  
Randy walked up the ramp, proud of his victory. Eva took a look at Shelton, who held onto the back of his neck, lying on the mat, and without any explanation made her way backstage as well.

(XOXO)

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," John spitefully mumbled, shaking his head at the tv screen.

Dave and Victoria, his company in the locker room, shot him baffled looks.

Word had gotten around about Stacy's rejection of the proposal and the Randy-Trish kiss seen around the world, but the explosive love triangle situation remained a known fact solely to the three involved.

The door was shoved open. Trish, Stacy, and Lita came pouring in.

"Did you see what just happened?" Lita questioned.

"Since when did they decide to pair up those two for a storyline?" Stacy continued the questioning pattern.

John began paying more attention to the wristbands he was sliding on. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be a part of.

"Have any of you guys seen Christian or Christy?" Trish changed the topic.

_Thank God for Trish, _John thought.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I haven't seen Randy or Eva, since the party either," Dave piped up.

"I recall seeing them come late and then he was with--"

Trish coughed eyeing Stacy. And she very well noted that after that kiss, she didn't see Randy at all that night. And Eva, who knows where she was. "Hey is anyone up for drinks tonight?"

"Well Dave's got a match and then we're meeting up for a late dinner with Christian and Christy, so I'm gunna try to hunt those two down," Victoria informed.

"Yeah, we need to get going. Sorry Trish." Dave and Victoria were out.

"Ladies?" Trish turned to Stacy and Lita.

"I'm more in the mood for a quiet night alone," Stacy informed.

"I'm exhausted. I can hear my bed calling my name. Sorry," Lita shrugged her shoulders.

They left. Trish sighed as the door slammed shut.

"I'm in," John said.

For a second, she had forgotten he was in the room. She smiled. His smile still made her feel tingles down her spine. That effect grew stronger whenever she was alone with him.

"So, just out of curiosity, what has Randy got that's making every Diva on the roster fall for him?" He smirked, taking a sip from the bottle of Corona he had in his hand.

Trish swirled on her bar stool to face him, "I take it, that's a jab at what you just so happened to witness last night," she replied.

"Maybe. And that my ex-girlfriend, if I can even call her that, was so infatuated with him that she spent more time with him than me. And after I ended things with her last night, he, out of all the people in the world, was the one who went out to pick up the pieces."

Her mouth was gaping open. "You ended it?"

"Once and for all. And to make things even better, they decide to put those two together on screen, because off screen wasn't enough. So back to you, what was the deal with it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I guess I just..."

"Just what?"

"I just wanted to be wanted. I wanted someone to look at me the way he was.

He was being so charming--"

"Okay so if I were to be charming, I'd get to make out with you too?"

"Shut up." She smirked secretly wishing he was serious.

"I want the same thing," he blurted out, with a change in expression, turning to look Trish straight in the eye.

She looked back, not fully knowing what to say.

"I wanted Eva, but I wanted her to want me even more. But... it just wasn't..."

"Sometimes things just aren't meant to be."

"And it sucks."

"Tell me about it," she said.

"I will." He got off his bar stool. "Over a game of pool. Loser buys drinks. You in?"

"Always," she smiled, following him.


End file.
